Recueil de Drabbles
by Aupaupsi
Summary: Plus de sujets, plus de thèmes pour plus de drabbles !
1. Chapter 1

_Bonjour !_

 _Bienvenue sur notre recueil de bêtises. Heu… De drabbles ! Quand on a un petit coup de mou, qu'on a envie d'écrire mais rien de très long et parfois, rien de très sérieux, ou tout simplement quand on s'ennuie, on se défie entre nous avec des drabbles. Le principe est simple : l'une de nous donne un thème à une autre, qui doit écrire 100 mots dessus (10% de marge, de toute façon, selon qu'on écrive sur Word, sur Open Office ou sur Drive, on n'a jamais le même nombre de mots… (AudeSnape : et on ne respecte pas beaucoup… enfin… surtout moi) (Pauu_Aya : ouais parce que moi j'ai toujours respecté… j'ai l'impression de me faire avoir !) (AudeSnape : c'est pas faux))_

 _Nous arrivons maintenant à plus de 45 pages (dont 22 rien que pour Epsi… on vous laisse imaginer) et nous avons pensé que c'était le moment de les partager._

 _Ainsi, à chaque publication, nous donnerons un thème, vous pouvez même en proposer ! Et nous choisirons chacune l'un de nos drabbles pour illustrer ce thème._

 _Il y aura de tout ! Du WTF, du fluffy, du yaoi, du het, du lemon, du tordu, du no slash, de la romance, du mystère, de l'angoisse, du triste... Mettant en scène tous les personnages HP, de Harry à Rusard et de Chourave à Hagrid. Nous écrivons de tout._

 _Plus de sujets, plus de thèmes pour plus de drabbles !_

 _ **Le thème du jou r :** FLUFFY :D_

 _(Et sinon vous connaissez l'habituel disclaimer, les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter appartiennent à JKR, on ne fait que réutiliser sa propriété sans gagner le moindre gallion !)_

* * *

 **Pauu-Aya**

\- J'ai toujours pensé que je ne méritais pas ça, déclara Harry en regardant les nouveau-nés à travers la vitre. Pourtant, j'en ai rêvé.

La main qui enfermait la sienne se resserra un peu plus.

\- Ron et Hermione ont de la chance, murmura-t-il.

\- Regrettes-tu ? fit l'aristocrate à ses côtés.

Harry secoua la tête, sans détourner son regard.

\- D'être avec toi ? Pas un seul jour, même sans enfants.

\- Qui parle de ne jamais avoir d'enfant gryffon, dit l'homme après un silence. Il y a toujours l'adoption.

Le brun se tourna vers Lucius, un sourire tendre sur les lèvres.

\- Oui, tu as raison.

 _ **La contrainte m'a été donnée par Epsi : **Ecrire un Lurry fluffy (parce que j'écris jamais de Lurry et que j'en lis pas non plus…. z'avez vu comme c'est méchant de m'imposer ça !)_

* * *

 **AudeSnape**

\- Je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre.

\- Dis-le comme ça te vient, chuchota Harry, blotti contre Severus.

\- Je... je tiens à toi. Je crois que je tiens plus à toi qu'à mes potions.

\- Ca veut tout dire, ricana le Gryffondor.

\- Tais-toi Harry et écoute-moi. Tu m'as demandé ce que je ressens alors voilà. Je tiens à toi et je n'ai aucune idée si c'est ça qu'on appelle l'amour et sans doute que je ne mettrai jamais de nom sur ce que je ressens car je ne veux pas que tu deviennes un vrai Poufsouffle. Sache juste que je tiens à toi...

\- Moi aussi je t'aime, dit Harry, plus heureux que jamais.

 _ **Thème donné par Epsi** : Severus ouvre son cœur pour la première fois._

* * *

 **EpsilonSnape**

Draco passa ses doigts fins dans les mèches noires de son petit-ami, regardant son sommeil paisible.

Depuis plus de dix ans, Draco s'arrangeait pour se réveiller dix minutes avant son compagnon. Il se lançait quelques petits sorts pour avoir une haleine fraîche et que ses cheveux soient parfaits, puis le regardait dormir, encore et encore.

Après dix ans de vie commune, il pensait qu'il serait rassasié de cette image. Pourtant, c'était comme au premier jour, comme la première fois qu'il s'était réveillé avec un Harry Potter nu, accroché à son torse comme un koala à son arbre.

« Bonjour mon amour, » murmura-t-il lorsqu'il vit les grands yeux verts s'ouvrir.

 _ **Thème** : Fluffy Drarry (c'est tellement niais… Je crois que je vais vomir ! xD) (Pauu_Aya a des nuages roses et dégoulinants d'amour au-dessus de sa tête)_


	2. Chapter 2

Yo. Epsi voulait qu'on s'occupe de la nouvelle publication à 23h24 alors on l'a fait… Du coup, en créant un fichier à cette heure, ca peut être que le thème WTF… (EpsilonSnape : C'est même pas vrai… xD)

Le thème du jour : WTF ?!

* * *

 **Pauu-Aya**

Radis, n.m. : Plante potagère à racine comestible (généralement rose).

Comestible, adj. : Qui peut servir d'aliment à l'être humain.

Humain, adj. : Qui possède les caractéristiques spécifiques de l'homme en tant que représentant de son espèce.

Espèce, n.f. : Ensemble d'individus animaux ou végétaux, vivants ou fossiles, à la fois semblables par leurs formes adultes et embryonnaires et par leur génotype, vivant au contact les uns des autres, s'accouplant exclusivement les uns aux autres et demeurant indéfiniment féconds entre eux.

Hyppogriffe, n.m. : Animal.

Buck pouvait donc manger des radis. Peu lui importait que ceux-ci aient poussé sur les oreilles de Luna, ni qu'ils aient un goût différent de d'habitude.

 **Thème **: Alors comment vous dire… j'ai eu un crash de disque dur et j'ai oublié de faire une double sauvegarde de tous mes drabbles, du coup j'ai perdu pas mal d'anciens écrits. Celui-là a été récupéré à l'arrache dans Skype (Merci AudeSnape !). #racontetaviesurff

Du coup, aucune idée du thème de base ni de qui me l'avait donné !

* * *

 **AudeSnape**

\- Oh Merlin !

\- Sirius... qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?! s'énerva Remus en s'approchant.

\- Je sais pas... je devais récupérer le livre en haut de l'armoire et ce foutu meuble est tombé !

Alors que Remus criait et que Sirius était au bord des larmes. Le professeur Binns s'approcha :

\- Un problème messieurs ?

Les deux élèves baissèrent la tête vers le meuble chu et regardèrent la main qui dépassait puis crièrent :

\- Non !

Le professeur s'éloigna, et n'entendit pas Sirius murmurer à son ami :

\- S'il ne s'est pas rendu compte qu'il est mort, on peut toujours cacher son corps ?

 _ **Thème** __: Au temps des Maraudeurs, Sirius a fait la plus énorme bêtise de l'histoire de Poudlard_

* * *

 **EpsilonSnape**

Dean sortit de la petite pièce au fond des cachots avec un sourire béat et, sur son bras gauche dont la manche était relevée, un tatouage noir ondulant joyeusement.

« C'est quoi ça ? » demanda Harry éberlué.

« Malfoy, » répondit simplement Dean avant de poursuivre son chemin.

Harry se dirigea vers la porte de laquelle il entendait des voix et regarda pas l'interstice.

« Une Marque des Ténèbres ?! T'es con ou quoi Goyle ?! Même pour cinq-cent mille Gallions je ne ferais pas ça ! J'ai pas appris à faire des tatouages magiques pour me faire tuer pour plagiat. Sors d'ici ! »

 _ **Thème** : Draco fait des tatouages clandestins_


	3. Chapter 3

_Salut à tous !_

 _Une nouvelle publication de trois drabbles sur le thème suivant :_

Maraudeurs

 _En espérant que vous continuerez à nous suivre et à apprécier ces petits défis !_

 _PS : on vous aime_

 _PPS : merci beaucoup pour tous vos retours_

* * *

 **Pauu-Aya**

\- Peut-être ! s'écria Remus dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, une Bierraubeurre à la main, les yeux brillants d'alcool. Peut-être que je trouverai une belle louve-garonne un jour !

Sirius, James et Pettigrow riaient à ses côtés, pliés en deux sur le canapé, tout aussi éméchés que le Préfet-en-Chef.

\- Ouuuuuais ! T'as raison Rem', hurla James. T'es l'meilleur !

Les quatre amis, qui fêtaient ils-ne-savaient-plus-quoi, explosèrent à nouveau de rire, peu soucieux du fait que malgré l'heure tardive – une heure du matin – des élèves de leur maison auraient pu les entendre.

\- Elle sera graaaaaaande, et poiluuuue, avec yeux jaunes, continua Remus avant d'enfiler une nouvelle gorgée.

 _ **Thème**_ _:_ _Ecrire un "Remus WTF", merci Epsi ! C'est toujours un plaisir tes thèmes… :P_

* * *

 **AudeSnape**

\- Tu ne trouves pas que James et Sirius sont toujours ensemble ? murmura Lily à Remus.

\- Si.

\- Tu ne trouves pas que Sirius dévore toujours James du regard ?

\- Si

\- Tu ne trouves pas que je suis le seul obstacle qui empêche Sirius d'avouer ses sentiments à James ?

\- ... Si...

Lily soupira et regarda Cornedrue et Patmol qui jouaient aux échecs. Elle le savait depuis longtemps que sa relation était fragile et qu'un jour, elle cesserait.

\- Je trouve que tu as maigri Lily, tu as enfin perdu tes kilos de noël ? fit Sirius avec un sourire moqueur.

Bon... Lily pourrait bien attendre quelques mois pour quitter James.

 _ **Thème**_ _: Sirius est amoureux de James (donné par Epsi, qui m'a donné avant cela un défi OS SB/JP mais comme je l'ai toujours pas écrit, bah… elle me l'a demandé en drabble)_

* * *

 **EpsilonSnape**

\- Harry n'est pas ton fils ? haleta Sirius en regardant son meilleur ami.

\- Et bien... Quand j'étais petit, j'ai eu un accident qui m'a... endommagé... Le sperme que je fabrique ne peut engendrer un enfant, donc nous sommes allés dans une banque du sperme Moldue...

\- Lily est déjà une née Moldu. Si l'enfant ne bénéficie pas d'un père magique, elle risque d'enfanter un Cracmol, dit Remus.

\- Hum... Oui... Sauf si je sais qu'un Sang-Pur a fait un don à cette banque, suite à un pari durant ses études et que nous avons choisi ce sperme là... dit James, mal à l'aise regardant Sirius dans les yeux.

 _ **Thème**_ _: James avoue qu'Harry n'est pas son fils_

* * *

 _A bientôt !_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Thème :**_

Triste/Déprimant/Sortez les mouchoirs/Surtout tapez pas les auteures(de toute façon c'est l'idée d'Audesnape, c'est de sa faute si vous pleurez)

* * *

 **Pauu-Aya**

\- Expeliarmus ! Stupefix ! Endoloris ! Avada Kedavra !

Le loup-garou n'eut pas la moindre chance. Trop de temps s'était écoulé depuis son dernier entraînement de duel. Trop de temps depuis qu'il s'était entrainé aux informulés. Trop de temps depuis qu'il avait une nouvelle priorité.

Au loin, il l'aperçut, sa moitié. Son cœur se serra.

Trop de temps perdu à l'éviter, à l'éloigner. Trop de temps à réfléchir, à peser le pour et le contre, à s'empêcher, à se réfréner. Trop de temps loin d'elle, loin d'eux. Trop de temps.

Pas assez de temps avec son fils.

Les quatre sorts le frappèrent en pleine poitrine.

 _ **Thème**_ _:_ _La mort de Remus_

* * *

 **AudeSnape**

Harry était assis sur la rambarde, tout en haut de la tour d'astronomie. Il était attiré par le vide en dessous de ses pieds.

\- Et si je sautais ? dit-il les yeux embrumés.

\- Harry, mon garçon... fit Lily, derrière lui.

\- Vivre sans toi et papa est horrible maman. Vivre sans Remus l'est également. Mais vivre sans mes amis... c'est indéfinissable...

\- Harry, murmura Hermione en se rapprochant.

\- On est là, on sera toujours là, ajouta Ron à son tour.

\- Oui... vous serez toujours là.

Harry bascula dans le vide en lâchant la pierre qu'il avait dans la main. Il ferma les yeux en même temps que ses amis s'envolaient.

 _ **Thème**_ _: Harry est au sommet de la tour d'astronomie et envisage de sauter_

* * *

 **EpsilonSnape**

Harry ouvrit les yeux sur un plafond blanc. Il n'était plus dans son dortoir, ni même à Poudlard, il le savait. Depuis cinq mois maintenant il avait la même vision angoissante et à chaque fois qu'il ouvrait les yeux, il espérait que tout ne soit qu'un mauvais rêve.

Ils l'avaient tous pris pour un fou à son retour du cimetière et avaient voulu le faire soigner. Seul Dumbledore l'avait cru et l'avait protégé. Mais bien sûr, il n'était pas un dieu...

Harry referma les yeux, sans savoir que lorsque le monde saurait enfin, lorsqu'ils auraient besoin de lui, il ne serait plus là, mais enfermé dans une véritable folie.

 _ **Thème**_ _: Harry est enfermé à Ste-Mangouste après la renaissance de Voldy_

* * *

 _A bientôt pour quelque chose d'un peu plus joyeux ! Normalement..._


	5. Chapter 5

_**Thème :**_

Déclaration d'amour

* * *

 **Pauu-Aya**

\- Tu sais, j'ai toujours aimé les Driales. Les gens se moquent de moi quand j'en parle, mais ce sont des créatures magnifiques. Quand ils aiment, c'est pour une seule fois. Ils se dévouent à jamais pour l'être aimé. Quand l'un meurt, l'autre déverse des larmes de tristesse durant de longs jours, puis il continue à vivre, pour rendre hommage à sa moitié.

Neville se tourna vers Luna qui venait de parler. Elle lui sourit tendrement.

\- J'aimerais être une Driale, je serais sûre de ne jamais te blesser.

Sous les yeux écarquillés du Gryffondor, elle posa un baiser sur sa joue.

 _ **Thème**_ _:_ _Luna avoue à Neville qu'elle l'aime. (Fluffy façon Luna)_

* * *

 **AudeSnape**

\- Ma belle et douce Ginny ! Je trouve enfin le courage de parler et d'avouer par la même occasion les sentiments que j'ai à ton égard. Ton regard me brûle dès qu'il tombe sur moi et je rêve de passer mes doigts dans ta belle chevelure.

\- Mal... Malefoy ? Que fais-tu ? dit Ginny, horrifiée.

\- J'ose enfin te le dire à voix haute : Je t'aime.

Blaise courut aussi vite qu'il pouvait et plaqua son meilleur ami qui posait un genou au sol de la Grande Salle, juste devant la rousse.

\- Sort de confusion ! expliqua-t-il en se relevant et en tirant son ami vers la sortie en étouffant de sa main son « épouse-moi ».

 _ **Thème**_ _: Un couple se déclare dans la Grande Salle._

* * *

 **EpsilonSnape**

« Veux-tu m'épouser ? » demanda Harry, un genou à terre, les larmes aux yeux.

Il avait imaginé ce moment des milliers de fois depuis qu'il était enfant. Certains disaient que c'était des préoccupations de fille, mais il n'était pas d'accord. Cet instant était pensé, étudié, millimétré. Et il avait tout ce qu'il voulait : les roses, les lys, la pluie d'étoiles filantes, la magnifique bague héritée de sa grand mère qu'il avait trouvée au fin fond de son coffre à Gringotts, la jolie femme rousse... Tout ce qu'il attendait, c'était sa réponse.

« Non. »

 _ **Thème**_ _: La méchante Pauu voulait me forcer à écrire un HP/GW en me donnant le thème : Harry demande Ginny en mariage. Elle sait que je déteste ce pairing alors… Je me suis arrangé à ma manière… x)_

 _(Pauu : M'en fou… Me suis vengée quand elles ont essayé de me faire écrire un Snarry.. Mwahahaha !)_

* * *

 _Nous espérons que ce thème vous aura plu. Merci pour toutes vos reviews, vos favs et vos follows._

 _A bientôt.  
_

 _Aupaupsi._


	6. Chapter 6

_**Thème :**_

Mangemorts

 **Pauu-Aya**

Rodolphus observait son épouse avec passion. Ses yeux brillaient d'un désir contenu tandis que Bellatrix jetait des Doloris au couple Londubat en riant. Après de longues minutes à la déshabiller du regard et à l'imaginer subir milles tortures sous ses doigts, il la rejoignit et posa un bras sur son poignet.

\- Lâche-moi Rodolphus, l'invectiva Bellatrix.

L'homme posa brutalement ses lèvres sur celles de son épouse, l'entrainant dans un baiser brutal. Cette dernière y répondit de manière encore plus agressive, griffant sa joue. Ils se séparèrent avec violence et Rodolphus éclata d'un rire. Il pointa sa baguette sur Frank Londubat.

\- Endoloris !

 _ **Thème**_ _:_ _Écrire sur le couple Bellatrix et Rodolphus_

* * *

 **AudeSnape**

Potter avait disparu. Voilà trois jours que Dumbledore avait annoncé à Severus qu'il ne savait pas où était Harry. Et maintenant Voldemort convoquait tous ses Mangemorts pour il ne savait quelle raison et le professeur de Potions ne savait pas comment lui annoncer cette nouvelle.

Lorsqu'il entra dans le manoir, il entendit des chuchotements venir de la salle de réunion. Tous les adeptes de Voldemort étaient présents et Severus dut en pousser certains pour passer et pour voir la raison de ces murmures.

\- Approche Severus, fit Voldemort.

Et enfin il le vit.

Harry, assit à côté de Jedusor, le regard vide.

 _ **Thème**_ _: Une réunion de Mangemort pas comme les autres (C'est pas comme si j'avais mis 4 jours à l'écrire…)_

* * *

 **EpsilonSnape**

« Vous mangez les morts ? » demanda le petit garçon aux yeux gris.

« Non chéri, » répondit Narcissa avec un sourire indulgent, tenant la main de son mari. « Nous sommes des Mangemorts. Nous apportons notre aide à un homme né pour faire de grandes choses. Il élèvera les sorciers, les Sang-Pur comme nous, au rang qui leur est dû. »

« Toi aussi tu en seras plus tard, » ajouta Lucius, plein de fierté. « Tu seras un grand homme. »

A cet instant, Draco sut qu'il deviendrait exactement ce que son père voulait qu'il soit.

 _ **Thème**_ _: Lucius et Narcissa apprennent à leur fils qu'ils sont des Mangemorts_

* * *

 _Nous espérons que ce thème vous aura plu. Merci pour toutes vos reviews, vos favs et vos follows._

 _N'oubliez pas, vous pouvez toujours proposer des thèmes !_

 _A bientôt.  
_

 _Aupaupsi._


	7. Chapter 7

_**Thème :**_

 _Qu'on rigole !_

* * *

 **Pauu-Aya**

\- L'anatidaephobie, déclara un matin Hermione à la table des Gryffondors.

\- La quoi ? s'exclamèrent ses deux meilleurs amis.

\- L'ana-ti-dae-phobie, répéta la brune en articulant. C'est ce dont tu souffres Harry.

\- C'est-à-dire ? s'enquit le brun, soucieux.

\- La peur incontrôlable d'être observé par un canard. J'ai remarqué que, dernièrement, à chaque fois qu'on s'approchait du lac et que tu refusais d'y aller, il y avait ce groupe de canard qui nous observaient. Et inversement.

Après un silence durant lequel Hermione l'observa très sérieusement et Ron se retint de rire, Harry se prit la tête dans les mains.

\- J'ai peur d'un canard, souffla-t-il, désespéré.

 _ **Thème**_ _:_ _Harry a une peur étrange_

* * *

 **AudeSnape**

Heureusement qu'il l'aimait. Vraiment. Parce que Harry n'était pas prêt de refaire ça de si tôt !

Le Gryffondor se regarda dans le miroir et constata les dégâts. Mais qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu griller les neurones de son compagnon pour avoir un tel fantasme ? Déjà qu'Harry avait été gêné en l'entendant alors le réaliser...

Severus ne savait pas qu'il lui réservait cette surprise ce soir.

Justement, Harry entendit son compagnon entrer dans la chambre. Le jeune homme sortit et d'une voix un peu monotone dit :

\- Bzz Bzz, tu veux me butiner ?

Le tout dans un magnifique costume d'abeille

 _ **Thème :**_ _Severus révèle à son compagnon Harry, son fantasme honteux._

* * *

 **EpsilonSnape**

« Monsieur Potter ! Cette séance de Magenmagot à mis des jours a être organisé ! Elle est d'une importance capitale ! Vous avez décidé de garder ses souvenirs vous même, jusqu'au dernier moment et vous êtes en train de ruiner le travail du Ministère ! »

« Je... Je sais... » gémit Harry, faisant virevolter sa baguette dans tous les sens pour réparer ses erreurs.

« Alors faites ce qu'il faut ! »

Harry gémit à nouveau, essayant de passer le souvenir qu'il venait d'afficher sur l'écran géant du tribunal. Voldemort sur ses toilettes n'était vraiment pas ce qu'il voulait montrer en premier lieu.

 _ **Thème**_ _: Après la bataille, des souvenirs de Voldemort sont dévoilés_

* * *

 _Nous espérons que ce thème vous aura plu. Merci pour toutes vos reviews, vos favs et vos follows._

 _N'oubliez pas, vous pouvez toujours proposer des thèmes !_

 _A bientôt._

 _Aupaupsi._


	8. Chapter 8

_**Thème**_ _ **:**_ _Le sexe !_

 _(Epsi : Mouahahaha ! Ca fait longtemps n'est-ce pas ? Les filles ne savent pas que je publie ces drabbles ! Surpriiiise !)_

* * *

 **Pauu-Aya**

\- Hey Rem', fit la voix de Sirius alors que ce dernier entrait dans leur salle commune, hilare. Tu as entendu la dernière ? Il parait que Snape est gay. Haha… Snape, gay. Comme si c'était possible. Je veux dire, ce mec est clairement assexué. Rien que de l'i-

Sirius s'interrompit alors que son cerveau analysait la scène qui se jouait devant lui. Il referma la bouche et déglutit bruyamment avant de faire un pas en arrière.

\- Un problème Black ? s'enquit Severus, railleur, une main dans les cheveux de Remus et dans une position qui ne laissait aucun doute sur leur activité.

 _ **Thème**_ _:_ _Un petit Severus / Remus_

* * *

 **AudeSnape**

« _Vous ne retirez pas de points_ » lui avait dit Albus. « _Soyez patient et répondez à leurs questions._ » Conneries !

\- Monsieur, il y aura des exercices pratiques ? fit Dean avec un sourire presque innocent.

« _Vous ne hurlez pas_ » Se retenir. Il devait se retenir.

\- Monsieur, vous pouvez nous montrer comment mettre ça ? demanda Neville, rouge, alors qu'il tenait un emballage plastique carré.

« _Ces enfants ont besoin de savoir certaines choses..._ »

\- Monsieur, vous pouvez nous expliquer comment faire une bonne fellation ? fit Seamus en regardant Drago d'un œil lubrique.

\- Non, je ne peux pas, je ne peux vraiment pas, grogna-t-il en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

 _ **Thème** **:**_ _Severus est désigné pour les cours d'éducation sexuel donné au cinquième année. Evidemment, la promotion du Trio d'or et de son filleul._

* * *

 **EpsilonSnape**

A son réveil, Severus avait du mal à comprendre ce qui se passait autour de lui. Il était brumeux et essayait de se souvenir des événements de la veille.

Il se rappellait être allé, contraint et forcé, au mariage de Potter et Weasley fille. Trois ans après la fin de la guerre, Severus ne sortait presque plus de ses cachots et s'enfonçait dans sa solitude, énervant prodigieusement Minerva.

Alors il avait bu.

Beaucoup.

Trop ?

Il avait noyé son amertume et son chagrin dans l'alcool.

Mais tout ceci n'expliquait pas pourquoi le jeune marié était en ce moment dans son lit en train de lui lécher sensuellement le cou.

Vraiment pas.

 _ **Thème**_ _: Severus est invité au mariage de Harry_

* * *

 _Nous espérons que ce thème vous aura plu. Merci pour toutes vos reviews, vos favs et vos follows._

 _N'oubliez pas, vous pouvez toujours proposer des thèmes !_

 _A bientôt.  
_

 _Aupaupsi._


	9. Chapter 9

Bonne année à tous et toutes ! :D

Nous revenons sur ce recueil de Drabbles ! Avec les filles, nous avons passé une grande partie du week-end (tout notre dimanche notamment) a trier les 200 et quelques drabbles que nous avons écrits ! Tout ça pour vous proposer des publications plus régulières selon des thèmes que nous avons maintenant établis !

Nous voici, pour ce début du mois de janvier 2020 avec….

 _ **Thème**_ _**:**_ _Les Maraudeurs !_

 _(Désolé stormtrooper2 pas encore de James/Sirius mais ça viendra un jour promis)_

* * *

 **Pauu-Aya**

\- Elbinlinis.

\- Quoi ? s'exclama Sirius en se tournant vivement vers son ami. Je suis sûr que cette plante n'existe même pas.

\- Sirius, soupira Remus. C'est toi qui m'a demandé de t'aider à réviser, alors révise. Comment tu écris Elbinlinis ?

L'Animagus ronchonna mais répondit à la question. Cela faisait près d'une heure que le loup-garou lui demandait d'écrire toutes sortes de noms de fleurs et d'herbes pour l'aider à travailler sa Botanique, mais il avait l'impression que son ami se foutait allègrement de lui.

\- Mot suivant, grogna-t-il après avoir noté l'orthographe correcte sur son parchemin, sans un regard pour Remus.

\- Je t'aime.

 _ **Thème**_ _:_ _Remus avoue son attirance à Sirius_

* * *

 **AudeSnape**

\- Je ne comprends pas votre point de vue Miss Evans.

\- Voyons madame, je veux les meilleures notes possibles à mes BUSE et ensuite les meilleures notes à mes ASPIC. Je ne veux surtout pas être dans une impasse lorsque je devrai choisir une école plus tard. Je vous ai déjà parlé de mon envie d'être médicomage alors il me faut les meilleures notes possibles !

\- Je suis d'accord Miss Evans mais je ne tolérerai pas que vous redoubliez parce que vous avez eu un Effort Exceptionnel en divination sur vos dix BUSE.

\- Mais je n'ai eu que neuf Optimal !

 _ **Thème**_ _**:**_ _Lily est convoquée par McGonagall_

* * *

 **EpsilonSnape**

\- James, mon ami, mon frère... Tu m'as choisi pour être le témoin de votre union et c'est pour moi un déchirement que te donner à une autre femme. _Rire._ Depuis le premier regard, nous sommes inséparables, unis, comme les deux doigts d'une moufle. _Rire._ Je pensais que rien ne nous séparerait et Lily est arrivée. La belle et douce Lily. Tu ne pourrais trouver une femme plus parfaite pour toi. J'ai des larmes, mais je jure que ce sont des larmes de joie. _Rire._ Je sais que rien ne pourra vous séparer. Pas même la mort.

Et il ne savait pas combien ses mots seraient juste…

 _ **Thème**_ _: Le discours de Sirius au mariage de James_

* * *

 _Nous espérons que ce thème vous aura plu. Merci pour toutes vos reviews, vos favs et vos follows._

 _N'oubliez pas, vous pouvez toujours proposer des thèmes ! (Un jour on les écrira et les publiera, promis)_

 _A bientôt._

 _Aupaupsi_


	10. Chapter 10

**Confinement jour 10**

Bonjour tout le monde !

En ces temps de confinement, on s'est dit avec les filles que l'on pourrait partager quelques drabbles avec vous. Ils ne sont certes pas longs, mais pourront vous occuper durant quelques minutes le temps de la lecture !

Bon courage à tous ceux qui travaillent, qui continuent de nous aider parce qu'ils ne peuvent pas s'arrêter, merci à toutes les personnes volontaires qui aident les autres, et merci à tous ceux qui restent chez eux.

Merci à vous tous, soyons responsables

#restezchezvous

 **Thème : Drarry**

* * *

 **Pauu-Aya**

Harry frappa deux coups légers sur le pan de bois devant lui, stressé, le cœur battant et les mains moites. Il n'eut pas longtemps à attendre avant que Draco vienne lui ouvrir. Le visage du blond se ferma aussitôt en le voyant.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Le brun déglutit, puis ouvrit la bouche, avant de la refermer, deux fois de suite.

\- J'ai toujours aimé tes yeux, finit-il par déclarer. J'aime leur gris clair quand tu es heureux, ou leur gris orageux quand tu es en colère. Par-dessus tout, j'aime la teinte qu'ils prennent quand tu me regardes avec désir.

 **Thème **: Harry trouve que le gris des yeux de Draco est la plus belle couleur qu'il connaisse

* * *

 **AudeSnape**

\- Roule les R ! grogna Drago.

Harry soupira et jeta le livre qu'il tenait. Cela faisait plus de trois semaines qu'il tentait d'apprendre l'italien, en vain.

\- J'abandonne !

\- Si tu veux faire notre lune de miel à Venise, il faudra que tu apprennes la langue, je refuse d'être le seul à devoir parler car tu ne sauras pas t'exprimer !

Harry fit la moue, puis un sourire pervers fleurit sur ses lèvres :

\- Tu sais, je peux manier ma langue pour autre chose ?

\- Harry, sois sérieux !

\- Mais je suis sérieux Drago… alors, acceptes-tu ?

Drago le regarda longuement, puis soupira en lâchant :

\- Tu fais chier… évidemment que j'accepte.

 **Thème** : Harry apprend une nouvelle langue.

* * *

 **EpsilonSnape**

\- Je... Je savais pas quoi t'offrir...

Draco regarda la sucette, dans son écrin en carton, que Potter lui avait offert à la suite de sa déclaration d'amour timide. Ils étaient au milieu de Pré-au-Lard, les passants s'activant autour d'eux, semblant ne pas les voir.

\- Mais... une sucette ?

\- Heu... Ouais... En fait, je ne comptais pas t'annoncer ça aujourd'hui mais... Quand je t'ai vu dans ce costume noir moulant je...

\- Tu as pris le premier truc que tu as trouvé dans tes poches...

\- Ouais... murmura Harry, le rouge aux joues.

 **Thème **: Harry déclare sa flamme à Draco en lui en offrant un cadeau... particulier


	11. Chapter 11

**Confinement jour 11**

 _Bonjour à tous !_

 _Je crois (même je suis sûre !) que j'ai oublié de vous dire que l'on publiera des drabbles tous les jours pour vous !_

 _Alors bonne lecture et à demain :)_

 _PS : N'hésitez pas à donner des thèmes de drabbles si vous le souhaitez, ça peut toujours nous donner des idées !_

 **Thème : Un amour à déclarer**

* * *

 **Pauu-Aya**

Quand Harry entra dans la Salle de Bain des préfets, son œuf sous le bras, il ne s'attendait pas à trouver son rival, Cédric, qui semblait l'attendre.

\- Oh ! Harry ! fit le Poufsouffle quand il l'aperçut, tandis qu'Harry s'immobilisait.

\- Je… Cédric… qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Je pensais que…, répondit l'autre adolescent, mal à l'aise.

Le Poufsouffle prit une grande inspiration avant de faire un pas vers Harry.

\- Je t'ai menti, déclara-t-il finalement, géné. Je ne sais pas comment ouvrir cet œuf, mais je voulais te voir.

\- Me voir ?

Cédric acquiesça.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que je t'aime.

 **Thème : **_Amour_

* * *

 **AudeSnape**

 _Je t'aime._

C'est pas bien compliqué à dire pourtant ! Juste ouvrir la bouche et dire : « _Je t'aime_. ».

Mais il était là, Harry, l'homme qu'il aimait, à regarder Ginny comme si elle était la septième merveille du monde. Et Charlie, était à côté en train de penser : « _Je t'aime Harry, je t'aime !_ »

Pris d'une pulsion, il attrapa le bras du brun. Ce dernier se retourna, surpris.

\- Je... commença Charlie.

 _Je t'aime._ Il devait le dire.

Du coin de l'œil, il remarqua Ginny qui parlait avec Ron tout en lançant des regards vers Harry.

\- Je…

Charlie ferma les yeux.

\- Elle t'aime bien tu sais.

 **Thème** : _Charlie est amoureux d'Harry, mais ne peut lui dire_

* * *

 **EpsilonSnape**

\- Je t'ai toujours regardé... Ou que tu ailles, ou que tu sois... Je n'ai eu d'yeux que pour toi, seulement toi. Tu es... La plus belle femme que je n'ai jamais vu. Je rêve de tes interminables jambes, de tes belles boucles blondes, de tes lèvres pulpeuses. Fleur ? Je suis tombé éperdument amoureux de toi dès le premier jour.

La jeune femme rougit et baissa les yeux, ignorant le bruit de la fête autour d'eux. Elle ne savait pas quoi répondre à cette déclaration. Comment annoncer à Bill qu'il était en réalité Harry Potter sous polynectar ?

 **Thème **: _Bill fait sa déclaration à Fleur_


	12. Chapter 12

**Confinement jour 12**

 _Bonjour à tous !_

 _Et nous revoici pour un troisième round de drabbles !_

 _Merci à tous ceux qui nous lisent, ça nous fait énormément plaisir de vous retrouver tous les jours._

 _Encore une fois hésitez pas à donner des thèmes pour nous donner des idées de drabbles farfelus/drôles/dramatiques, etc..._

 **Thème : Snarry**

* * *

 **Pauu-Aya**

Harry observait son visage dans le miroir de la salle de bain, les mains posées sur son lavabo, le regard déterminé. Une musique sortait des haut-parleurs de son téléphone.

\- Tu vas lui dire, fit le brun à son reflet. Tu vas dire à ce foutu prof de chimie que tu es raide dingue de lui.

La porte de la pièce s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître son meilleur ami. Ron explosa de rire face à la scène.

\- On dirait un film.

Harry rougit, et se recula. Un rictus courba les lèvres du roux.

\- Allez mec ! Va dire à Snape que tu le kiffes !

 _ **Thème **: Harry se rend compte qu'il est amoureux de Sev et compte le lui dire (Snarry imposé)_

* * *

 **AudeSnape**

\- Salut, moi c'est Harry, se présenta le jeune homme avec un sourire charmeur.

Ce soir-là, Harry était en mode dragueur et avait vu un homme qui l'intéressait beaucoup. Cependant, il ne se doutait pas que cet homme était nul autre que Severus Snape, l'homme avec qui il était sorti pendant 2 ans et qui lui avait effacé la mémoire le temps de la fin de la guerre.

Severus avait voulu se débarasser de Voldemort sans Harry. Un an était passé depuis qu'il l'avait oublietté.

Puis Voldemort était enfin mort.

Et Severus revenait chercher l'homme qu'il aimait.

\- Salut, moi c'est Severus.

 _ **Thème** : Severus, pour protéger Harry, décide d'effacer sa mémoire et ainsi, les deux années qu'ils ont passées ensemble._

* * *

 **EpsilonSnape**

\- Qu'est-ce que... marmonna Harry en buttant sur quelque chose alors qu'il balayait sous le lit qu'il partageait avec son amant.

Il ramassa le livre qui dépassait maintenant et regarda la couverture, découvrant à sa grande surprise, l'image de deux hommes enlacés dans une pose sans équivoque.

\- Sev ? appela-t-il.

L'homme en noir arriva immédiatement et écarquilla les yeux en voyant le livre que tenait son amant.

\- Le truc que tu m'as fait hier et que tu ne m'avais jamais fait... Tu l'avais lu là-dedans ?

Severus renifla et se retourna pour sortir de la chambre.

\- Tu lis bien Twilight... grogna-t-il.

 _ **Thème **: Severus lit de l'homoromance_


	13. Chapter 13

**Confinement jour 14**

Bonjour à tous !

Encore une autre journée avec trois petits drabbles !

Demain on vous réserve une petite surprise, donc bon... revenez, sinon la surprise elle tombe à l'eau (mais ne vous attendez pas à une trop grande surprise non plus, parce que certains pourraient être déçus, ou pas... enfin je sais pas ! Nous on est contentes en tout cas !)

Est-ce la pire façon d'annoncer une surprise ? Sûrement, mais tant pis :D

A demain !

Bonne lecture

 **Thème : Lurry**

* * *

 **Pauu-Aya**

\- Imagine que je ne suis qu'à toi. Imagine que personne d'autre ne puisse me toucher, souffla Harry sensuellement alors que ses doigts effleuraient avec douceur la peau blanche et lisse de son compagnon. Imagine-moi dans ton lit. Imagine-moi nu, matin et soir dans tes draps.

Un long gémissement répondit au brun tandis que sa bouche descendait vers le bas-ventre dépourvu de caleçon de l'homme à sa merci.

\- Imagine que tu puisses me prendre quand tu veux, chez toi.

Une main pâle et aux longs doigts se glissa dans ses cheveux ébènes, l'enjoignant à continuer.

\- Imagine que j'accepte de t'épouser Lucius.

 _ **Thème **: Un lemon entre Lucius et Harry plein de mignonitude en plus_

* * *

 **AudeSnape**

\- Dis tu m'aimes ?

Harry avait les yeux qui pétillaient de joie.

\- Dis tu m'aimes ? répéta-t-il.

Harry commença tapoter l'épaule de son amant avec son index.

\- Dis tu m'aimes ?

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit hier, grogna Lucius qui tentait de dormir.

Harry n'abandonna pas et continua encore longtemps.

Ce ne fut qu'une heure plus tard, quand Harry dormait à poings fermés que le blond murmura tendrement à son oreille :

\- Je t'aime.

Car après tout, il restait un Malfoy et un Malfoy n'étale pas ses sentiments à un être éveillé.

 _ **Thème** : Lurry_

* * *

 **EpsilonSnape**

\- Potter ? grogna Lucius en relevant la tête du mot croisé de la Gazette des sorciers.

\- Hum, répondit rêveusement le jeune homme plongé dans son livre.

\- Mot de cinq lettres : Gryffondor irritant et sexy, courageux et énervant, faisant des grimaces adorables et pouvant faire battre un cœur de pierre quelques secondes plus vite, demanda-t-il avec un haussement de sourcil.

Le jeune homme fronça le nez, ne sachant pas quoi répondre. Lucius le fit pour lui, sans le regarder, un sourire presque invisible jouant sur ses lèvres :

\- Harry.

 _ **Thème **: Lucius déclare son amour façon Malfoy_


	14. Chapter 14

**Confinement jour 15**

 _Bonjour à tous !_

 _Donc petite surprise aujourd'hui ! Avant-hier soir, Pauu, Epsi et Aude (donc nous trois), nous sommes réunies pour écrire sur les thèmes que vous nous avez donnés, mais pas que les récents ! Non non, car la toute première personne qui nous avait donné un sujet était Lerugamine le 18 Octobre 2018._

 _Je crois que l'on peut te le dire : Pardon du retard !_

 _Mais sachez que tous les thèmes que vous avez pu donnés ont été écrits avant-hier soir ! Ainsi, on va pouvoir vous les partager ! :) (Une publication un jour sur deux)_

 _ **Thème : Tom et Nagini, lorsqu'ils sont devenus amis**_

 _Les trois drabbles à venir sont donc sur le même thème !_

* * *

 **Pauu-Aya**

\- Nagini… douce Nagini, heureuse Nagini, sussurait la voix enchanteresse de celui qui se ferait appeler Voldemort alors qu'il s'adressait à une enfant au corps fatigué. N'aie pas peur, je m'occuperai de toi. Ensemble, nous ferons de grandes choses. Tu seras à moi.

A peine eut-il fini sa phrase que le bruit sinistre d'os qui se brisent résonna dans l'allée. Face à lui, le corps de l'enfant se transforma et se disloqua tandis que la petite fille laissait échapper un cri de douleur muet. Pendant de longues minutes, seuls le rire dément de Tom Jedusor et les craquements se répercutèrent contre les murs.

* * *

 **AudeSnape**

\- Le jour où tu ne pourras plus être humaine, je viendrais te chercher, avait promis Tom.

Il n'avait pas de cœur, enfin, c'est ce que tous croyait. Sauf une jeune femme qui l'avait rencontré et qui s'était transformée en serpent devant lui. Au lieu d'avoir peur d'elle, Tom fut le premier à s'approcher et à parler en Fourchelang.

Nagini s'était dévoilée à lui et il lui avait fait cette promesse.

Elle ne l'avait pas cru car il avait disparu du jour au lendemain.

Puis le jour où elle resta en serpent, il revint.

\- Je te l'avais promis.

Et il tint sa promesse en veillant sur elle jour et nuit.

* * *

 **EpsilonSnape**

Tom regarda le magnifique serpent onduler sur le sable. Dans sa tête, résonnait une musique en adéquation avec ses mouvements. Sans savoir pourquoi, c'était un air de cirque. Une vieille musique des années vingt.

Se pressant contre la vitre du terrarium, il se concentra. Oui… Il pouvait sentir sa magie. Elle n'était pas un serpent ordinaire et âme en peine ou pas, il trouverait un moyen de la faire sortir de ce minable zoo. Elle serait sa plus fidèle alliée, sa plus belle guerrière. Elle allait conquérir le monde avec lui. Il allait l'embellir et faire d'elle un bien précieux.


	15. Chapter 15

**Confinement jour 15**

Bonjour à tous !

Un nouveau jour de confinement, un nouveau drabble !

Nous espérons que tout va bien pour vous et vos familles !

A demain !

 _ **Thème**_ _**: La famille Malfoy**_

* * *

 **Pauu-Aya**

\- Narcissa Black, accepteriez-vous de devenir mon épouse ?

Lucius Malfoy se tenait au centre de la salle de réception de ses parents, un genou à terre. La soirée mondaine qu'avait organisée Abraxas Malfoy, son père, n'avait eu pour but que cet ultime moment : sa demande en mariage à la troisième fille Black.

En cet instant, alors que des dizaines de regards les fixaient et que la jeune femme devant lui gardait un visage dépourvu de toute émotion, Lucius se rappela à quel point sa première demande avait été différente, dans l'intimité d'une salle de Poudlard, deux ans auparavant.

 _ **Thème**_ _:_ _La demande en mariage de Lucius à Narcissa_

 _(Pour info, et surtout pour Lamourloi, faire souffrir une petite fille n'est pas mon concept de l'amitié ! Ne confondez pas l'auteur et ses personnages ! Nan mais oh ! D'ailleurs pour Voldy non plus, c'est pas un monstre, c'est juste que, pour lui, le fait qu'il offre une seconde vie à cette petite fille et qu'il s'occupera d'elle est son concept d'amitié. Il faut pas lui en vouloir à Voldynounichet, il n'a pas eu la même enfance que nous !)_

* * *

 **AudeSnape**

Bon, alors déjà, la purée, totalement verte et à moitié liquide, ne l'avait pas du tout tenté. Il s'était demandé comment on pouvait donner ça à un enfant.

Après, peut-être que quelqu'un aurait pu lui expliquer comment nourrir ce gamin qui pleurait devant son assiette. Même si Lucius comprenait son comportement devant... cette purée.

Mais un Malfoy ne se laissait pas faire et Lucius avait réussi à le faire manger.

Sauf que là, Lucius était en rage. Déjà l'odeur de la purée lui attaquait les narines, mais maintenant, la couleur verdâtre trônait fièrement sur ses vêtements.

Et pour couronner le tout, sa femme fit en ricanant :

\- Un vrai Serpentard.

 _ **Thème :**_ _Lucius donne de la purée de Brocoli à Draco_

* * *

 **EpsilonSnape**

\- Lucius Malfoy.

Le nom s'abattit sur Narcissa comme une sentence de mort inévitable. Dans le salon glacial de la Grande Maison des Black, chacun attendait son accord avec un air déterminé, froid et légèrement dédaigneux, comme le voulait leur statut. Son père, sa mère, sa tante, son oncle, ses soeurs, ses cousins, ils étaient tous là pour l'annonce de la personne choisie pour être son futur époux.

Et elle l'avait. Lucius Malfoy. L'amant de Sirius Black, dont il était fou amoureux.

Un sourire sadique se dessina sur ses lèvres. Elle allait bien s'amuser. Et le faire souffrir. Beaucoup.

 _ **Thème**_ _: Narcissa vient d'apprendre que Lucius serait son futur mari_


	16. Chapter 16

**Confinement jour 13**

Bonjour à tous !

Alors euh... désolée ! On va être obligé de tout décaler... Excusez-moi ! Comme vous pouvez le voir, en haut c'est écrit "Confinement jour 13" Alors qu'on est au jour 16 ! Jour 16 qui a été publié hier. Donc tout est décalé depuis trois jours ! Alors évidemment, je pourrais reprendre tous les chapitres un par un pour modifier le nombre de jour de confinement, tout remettre bien mais... je vous l'avoue, j'ai la flemme ! xD

Donc aujourd'hui, pas de thème de lecteur, désolée ! On remet tout en ordre (ne vous étonnez pas demain de voir "confinement jour 17"...)

 **Thème : Severus dans toute sa splendeur**

* * *

 **Pauu-Aya**

\- oa…a, marmonna Severus, luttant de toute ses forces contre le sérum qui coulait dans ses veines.

\- Ce n'est pas la peine de résister, fit son amant, en face de lui. Tu sais très bien que tu vas devoir la sortir cette vérité. Alors, quel est ton animal préféré ?

Sirius laissa échapper un rire proche de l'aboiement en voyant différentes émotions passées sur le visage du Maitre des Potions. L'animagus était particulièrement ravi d'avoir réussi à piéger l'homme en lui faisant avaler du Véritaserum, qu'il avait mélangé dans son thé vert au dernier moment.

\- Le Koala, annonça difficilement le professeur.

 _ **Thème **: Severus aime les koala_

* * *

 **AudeSnape**

Harry toussa à s'en faire cracher les poumons. Il avait encore l'impression d'avoir de l'eau en travers la gorge. Il se hissa légèrement sur le rebord de la piscine avec difficultés.

Quelle idée il avait eu d'avouer au directeur qu'il ne savait pas nager... Non ! Quelle idée Dumbledore avait eu en demandant à Severus Snape de lui apprendre à nager !"

Il se releva, mais à peine fut-il sur ses pieds qu'une main le poussa et qu'il se retrouva dans l'eau violemment.

\- Vous n'avez toujours pas compris, Potter. Il faut être dans l'eau pour nager ! Leçon numéro une : ne pas se noyer.

 _ **Thème** : Avant l'épreuve du lac noir pendant le tournois des trois sorciers, Harry avoue à Dumby qu'il ne sait pas nager. Dumby prend des mesures. Harry va devoir apprendre, mais pas avec n'importe qui ! Avec Severus._

* * *

 **EpsilonSnape**

C'était un jour spécial pour Severus.

Il se tenait dans l'immense salle de réception, un genou à terre, la tête baissée et le visage impassible. Pourtant, quiconque le connaissait, pouvait dire qu'il était fier. Son avant bras vierge, dont la manche était relevée, serait bientôt munie du symbole du pouvoir. Bientôt, il serait puissant, il serait un homme d'envergure, respectable, il serait enfin quelqu'un.

C'était un jour spécial pour Severus, car c'était le jour où il devenait quelqu'un d'assez important pour pouvoir prétendre à la femme qui, à jamais, avait ravie son cœur.

C'était un jour spécial pour Severus, il ne pouvait imaginer à quel point.

 _ **Thème **: Un jour spécial pour Severus_


	17. Chapter 17

**Confinement jour 17**

Bonjour à tous !

On se retrouve une nouvelle fois avec un thème donné par un lecteur ! Cette fois-ci, il s'agit d'un thème donné par stormtrooper2 il y a fort fort longtemps également (20 juin 2019).

 _ **Thème**_ _**:**_ Sirius avoue son amour à James et/ou leur mise en couple

Les trois drabbles à venir sont donc sur le même thème !

* * *

 **Pauu-Aya**

\- C'est… bizarre non ?

La jeune femme brune aux côtés de Lily acquiesça. Toutes les deux fixaient avec un air mi-dégoûté, mi-surpris le couple à quelques mètres d'eux.

\- Pas qu'ils soient gays, compléta Muriel, mais juste que ce soit… eux !

\- Je n'aurais jamais imaginé...

\- J'ai toujours pensé que c'était toi qu'il aimait…

\- A croire que c'était une simple couverture. Franchement Muriel ? Tu y crois ? James et Sirius ensemble ?

Sa question résonna légèrement trop fort, cependant les deux garçons ne réagirent pas, trop occupés à se découvrir les amygdales après la déclaration enflammée à laquelle toute la Grande Salle avait pu assister.

 **AudeSnape**

\- J'ai jamais osé le dire. Pourtant j'ai imaginé mille fois te l'avouer. J'ai aussi imaginé que tu me haïrais pour ça. Car qui aurait pensé que je serais tombé amoureux de toi le jour de ton mariage ? C'est idiot, non ? De se rendre compte que l'on aime quelqu'un lorsqu'on le perd à tout jamais. Mais de quel droit je pouvais te dire « Je t'aime » ? Voilà ! Je l'ai dit ! Tu dois me trouver bête à te parler comme ça mais… il fallait bien que je te le dise un jour.

Sirius posa sa main sur la stèle et caressa le nom de "James Potter".

\- Je t'aime.

 **EpsilonSnape**

" _Tu veux sortir avec moi ?_ "

Voilà les mots qu'il avait écrit sur le petit bout de parchemin. Il avait fait attention de ne pas faire de taches d'encre, de bien calligraphier et avait même demandé à Remus s'il n'avait pas fait de fautes.

Des mois de préparation pour ces simples mots, espérant voir les yeux de James briller. Et ils avaient brillé. Plus fort que jamais.

Ce n'était qu'à ce moment là que Sirius avait compris son erreur : il aurait peut-être dû plier son papier pour le faire voler jusqu'à James et pas le donner à Lily pour le lui remettre...


	18. Chapter 18

**Confinement jour 18**

Bonjour à tous !

J'ai failli oublier de poster les drabbles aujourd'hui, mais ouf ! Je viens de m'en rappeler :D

Alors bonne lecture et à demain !

 **Thème : Dramione**

* * *

 **Pauu-Aya**

Hermione était en train de relire ses fiches de Botanique, seule à une table de la bibliothèque, quand elle vit une silhouette s'asseoir en face d'elle. Elle retint un sourire quand elle reconnut le nouvel arrivant.

\- Malfoy, fit-elle solennellement.

L'absence de réponse était suffisamment étonnante pour qu'elle levât les yeux de ses notes. Le blond la fixait, un peu trop intensément. Elle ouvrit la bouche, mais le Serpentard fut plus rapide.

\- Ça fait cinq mois aujourd'hui.

La brune hocha la tête, silencieuse, et écarquilla les yeux alors que Draco se penchait vers elle pour l'embrasser tendrement, en public.

\- Je t'aime.

 _ **Thème **: Hermione Draco Fluffy : Draco avoue enfin son amour à Hermione après plusieurs mois de relation_

* * *

 **AudeSnape**

\- J'ai cherché plein de façons de te dire je t'aime. Je te jure, plein ! Que ce soit par les gestes ou par les mots, mais j'ai l'impression que tu ne le comprends pas. J'essaie de te faire comprendre que je veux passer ma vie avec toi, avoir une famille avec toi, mais j'ai l'impression que tu ne comprends pas toutes les allusions que je fais et-

Hermione se tut, écarquilla des yeux et observa Draco Malfoy mettre un genou à terre et ouvrir un écrin sous ses yeux.

\- Je te jure Hermione Granger, que j'avais tout compris. Aussi, veux-tu m'épouser ?

 _ **Thème** : Dramione_

* * *

 **EpsilonSnape**

Draco regarda son épouse qui dormait paisiblement dans le lit d'hôpital à moins d'un mètre de son fauteuil. Hermione était belle, malgré la rougeur de ses joues, les cernes noirs sous ses yeux et ses cheveux fous et humides. Et cette sublime jeune femme lui avait donné leur fils, leur premier né.

Ce petit être blond qui reposait dans ses bras juste après sa première tétée. Ce petit être blond qui, à ce moment précis, devint la personne la plus précieuse de toute la vie de Draco.

\- Je pourrais mourir pour toi, murmura-t-il. Pour vous...

 _ **Thème **: Draco tient son fils pour la première fois_


	19. Chapter 19

**Confinement jour 19**

Bonjour à tous !

Aujourd'hui on se retrouve avec un autre thème donné par un lecteur. Cette fois-ci, le thème est proposé par Lamourloi !

Merci à tous pour vos retours, ça nous fait chaud au coeur ! On est heureuses de lire vos reviews à chaque fois (même si on ne prend pas toujours le temps de vous répondre, désolée !) Mais en tout cas, sachez que l'on vous lit et que l'on vous remercie de tout votre soutien et votre présence. Merci pour tout et bonne lecture !

 **Thème : Une belle frayeur (mais qui se finit bien)**

* * *

 **Pauu-Aya**

\- N'avance pas… murmura Harry, un bras tendu devant lui.

Le loup-garou à la fourrure presque blanche, grogna face à lui. Derrière le Survivant, la masse d'élèves tremblait. Aucun d'eux ne savait par quel miracle ils étaient encore en vie ou même indemne.

\- Professeur… que fait un loup-garou ici ?

\- Peu importe, répondit vivement Harry. J'ai fait une erreur en vous emmenant à l'orée de la forêt interdite si tôt. J'aurais dû penser à la pleine lune. Je vais l'occuper, vous en profiterez pour rentrer au château.

\- Mais-

Etan Londubat se tut, son professeur était déjà loin, transformé en un énorme chien.

* * *

 **AudeSnape**

Il était malade depuis plusieurs semaines, malade comme un chien, comme ça ne lui était jamais arrivé. Harry n'avait même pas osé en parler à son mari : Lucius Malefoy. A la place, il avait pris discrètement rendez-vous avec le médecin de famille.

L'homme l'avait ausculté et avait gardé le silence pendant un long moment pour lire les résultats des tests. Il était même devenu blanc et Harry avait commencé à faire une crise de panique, se disant qu'il avait eu raison d'être inquiet. Cependant, le médecin l'avait rassuré aussitôt et lui avait annoncé l'inconcevable :

\- N'ayez crainte, vous êtes enceint.

* * *

 **EpsilonSnape**

James pressa son oreille contre la porte par laquelle il pouvait entendre Lily et Sirius chuchoter furieusement.

\- On doit lui dire ! sifflait Lily.

\- Non…

\- Il doit savoir qu'il n'est pas à lui…

\- Tu n'es pas sérieuse ?! Ça le tuerait !

James écarquilla les yeux, les baissant sur son fils d'un an qui dormait paisiblement dans ses bras. Non… Harry n'était pas… Hors de question ! Partant dans l'espoir de se barricader dans la pièce la plus proche, il n'entendit pas le soupir de Lily :

\- Tu exagères… Il faudra lui dire que tu as volé à Peter l'autographe des Blizzard Sister que tu lui a offert pour son anniversaire…


	20. Chapter 20

**Confinement jour 20**

Bonjour à tous !

Je vous poste vite fait le chapitre, et vous remercie encore mille fois pour vos retours ! Vous êtes adorables :)

Bonne lecture et à demain !

 **Thème : Quand on n'est pas avec la bonne personne...**

* * *

 **Pauu-Aya**

\- Hermione Jean Granger, acceptez-vous de prendre Viktor Andreï Krum, ici présent, comme époux ?

\- Oui, répondit Hermione, la voix étranglée par l'émotion et des larmes contenues dans les yeux.

\- Viktor Andreï Krum, acceptez-vous de prendre Hermione Jean Granger, ici présente, comme épouse ?

\- Oui, répondit Viktor, un sourire éclatant sur le visage.

\- Alors je vous déclare unis par les liens sacrés du mariage. Vous pouvez vous embrasser.

Un torrent d'applaudissements retentit dans la salle, mais Hermione ne les entendait pas, les yeux rivés sur l'homme devant elle et tout son esprit dirigé vers une seule pensée.

 _Bordel Draco… qu'est-ce que tu fous ?_

 _ **Thème **: Mariage de Hermione et Viktor Krum_

* * *

 **AudeSnape**

Ron grogna et murmura :

\- C'est dégoûtant !

Harry tourna la tête vers son ami et fronça les sourcils :

\- De quoi tu parles ?

\- Regarde-les !

Harry tourna ses yeux vers les deux personnes au milieu de la piste de danse : Hermione et Draco. Le nouveau couple de Poudlard faisait sensation et tout le monde les regardait avec tendresse.

\- Ils sont bien ensemble, remarqua Harry.

\- Tu rigoles ? Malfoy est un salaud, il va la blesser, la trahir et-

\- Et tu n'as toujours pas fait une croix sur elle.

\- Je l'aime Harry… Je l'aimerais toujours.

 _ **Thème** : Dramione_

* * *

 **EpsilonSnape**

\- Allez dis-moi, poussa Hermione, assise à côté d'elle.

\- Laisse-moi... grogna Ginny en retournant à son assiette.

Elle avait honte... Tellement honte. Pas honte d'avoir le béguin pour un Serpentard. Pas honte de lorgner un homme déjà pris. Pas honte de regarder quelqu'un d'autre que son compagnon. Non... Elle avait honte que cet homme ait vingt ans de plus qu'elle. Honte que cet homme soit actuellement en couple avec son ex-mari. Honte d'être actuellement en train de le regarder, alors qu'elle était invitée à son mariage. Le mariage de Harry Potter et Severus Snape. Son ex-mari et son fantasme caché.

 _ **Thème **: Ginny est amoureuse d'un Serpentard_


	21. Chapter 21

**Confinement jour 21**

Bonjour à tous !

Mais ne serait-ce pas le jour de revenir avec un thème d'un lecteur ? Mais si ! Alors remercions Lamourloi pour cet autre thème !

 _ **Thème**_ _**:**_ Draco et un ou des animaux magiques

* * *

 **Pauu-Aya**

\- Mr Malfoy, à vous.

L'aristocrate retint un grognement alors que le regard du professeur se posait sur lui. Il détestait ces cours d'Observations des Créatures. S'il avait su que cette matière serait aussi importante, il aurait choisi un autre cursus.

\- Tu aurais dû lire la brochure Malfoy, se moqua Granger à ses côtés. Pas de papa pour justifier tes mauvaises notes cette année.

S'empêchant de remballer sa camarade de promotion, Draco avança vers son professeur, plus tendu que le jour de la Grande Bataille. Pourquoi, parmi toutes les créatures qu'ils avaient étudiées cette année, l'hippogriffe devait être son sujet d'examen ?

* * *

 **AudeSnape**

Drago s'avança dans la nuit, sa main posée sur son bras blessé. Voilà quelques jours que Buck l'avait frappé et il savait qu'il avait fait l'idiot. Il l'avait cherché. C'est pour ça qu'il se retrouva face à l'animal qui était allongé dans l'herbe devant la cabane d'Hagrid.

Délicatement, il se pencha en avant, pour le saluer.

Il ne s'attendait pas à grand-chose et pourtant, Buck le salua également.

Avec prudence et délicatesse, Drago s'avança jusqu'à lui et posa sa main non blessée dans les plumes douces de l'animal pour le caresser. Puis d'une voix basse, il lui dit :

\- Excuse-moi…

* * *

 **EpsilonSnape**

Draco avait onze ans et savait que son lapin était magique. Personne ne voulait le croire, ses amis se moquaient de lui, mais lui savait parfaitement que ce qu'il disait était la vérité. Il avait ce lapin depuis des années et avait vu des objets léviter, ressenti un vague de bonheur lorsqu'il était triste. Il savait et il allait le prouver.

Il baissa les yeux sur le petit lapin noir aux yeux verts, blottit dans les creux de ses bras et, déterminé, avança dans le couloir du Poudlard Express. Grâce à lui, il allait découvrir pourquoi Harry Potter n'était pas dans le train.


	22. Chapter 22

**Confinement jour 22**

Et nous continuons avec nos publications ! Et nous tiendrons ! Jusqu'au BOUT ! (enfin j'espère... en fait... prenez pas cette dernière affirmation au pied de la lettre parce que si le confinement dure longtemps... je sais pas si..enfin.. je... bref je m'arrête là !)

Nous espérerons que tout va bien pour vous en ces temps un peu compliqués ! Et surtout :

Restez chez vous !

 _ **Thème**_ _**: Luna et toutes ses bizarreries**_

* * *

 **Pauu-Aya**

Les élèves de Poudlard profitaient du soleil et de la chaleur du mois de mai. Certains discutaient, d'autres s'amusaient ou étudiaient, tous furent surpris par un cri étrange, qui se mua en chant étrangement envoûtant.

Harry aperçut Luna qui se tenait, immobile devant la Forêt Interdite.

\- C'était quoi ça ? demanda-t-il après l'avoir rejoint.

\- Le Kulning, répondit la Serdaigle de son ton rêveur. C'est un chant scandinave, j'essaie d'appeler les Sombrals.

Harry leva un sourcil, doutant clairement de son amie, tandis qu'elle recommençait cet étrange cri. Un henissement lui fit ravaler ses pensées. Non loin, le troupeau de Sombrals s'avançait vers eux.

 _ **Thème**_ _:_ _Luna essaie d'appeler les Sombrals avec le Kulning_

* * *

 **AudeSnape**

Lorsque Minerva se leva le matin d'une nouvelle rentrée, elle ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un petit pincement au cœur. Elle mit quelques minutes à savoir pourquoi.

Voilà six ans qu'elle se réveillait toutes les nuits pour chercher Luna Lovegood dans le château. Dès sa première année parmi eux, tout le corps enseignant avait appris que la jeune femme était somnambule. Ainsi tous les professeurs s'étaient relayés, à différents horaires de la nuit, pour la chercher.

Mais tout ça ne recommencerait plus. Ni pour les professeurs, ni pour qui que ce soit. Luna n'était plus au château. Luna était morte pendant la guerre.

 _ **Thème :**_ _Luna est somnambule._

* * *

 **EpsilonSnape**

Le silence se fit dans la Grande Salle lorsque Luna passa le seuil de la porte. Elle avait sur le visage, une sorte de peau d'animal brune dont les poils rêches étaient emmêlés. Les plus connaisseur reconnurent immédiatement une fourrure de Niffleur. Les pans de peau étaient collés sur ses joues et son menton de façon à ce que qu'ils recouvrent tout le bas de son visage.

\- Luna ? demanda Hermione. Pourquoi cette... barbe ?

\- Quand je me suis réveillé ce matin, j'avais un pénis et je voulais que tout le monde le sache.

 _ **Thème**_ _: Lorsque Luna se réveille un matin, elle est un homme_

 _._


	23. Chapter 23

**Confinement jour 23**

Bonjour à tous !

On se retrouve aujourd'hui avec un thème de Lamourloi aujourd'hui ! J'espère que tous ces drabbles vous font plaisir en tout cas !

Merci à tous pour votre présence, et juste pour vous prévenir, pour la suite, nous avons prévu une dizaine de jours de drabbles encore avec un seul thème de lecteur. Donc si vous avez donné un thème et que vous ne le voyez pas dans les jours qui suivent, ne vous étonnez pas ! Mais ils arriveront bien un jour comme vous pouvez le voir :)

Bonne journée et bonne lecture !

 **Thème : Invitation au bal (Halloween, Noël, fin d'année…)**

* * *

 **Pauu-Aya**

\- C'est injuste, soupira Ginny alors qu'elle se laissait tomber auprès de Luna. Pourquoi ne pourrait-on pas profiter du bal du Tournoi comme les autres élèves ?

\- Tu pourrais demander à quelqu'un, répondit la blonde de sa voix chantante. Après tout, McGonagall ne nous a jamais interdit d'inviter des élèves plus âgés.

L'air ébahi de Ginny fut vite remplacé par un sourire immense, elle déposa un baiser sonore sur la joue de son amie puis se leva.

\- Tu es un génie Luna !

La rousse se releva en vitesse, parcourant du regard les silhouettes autour d'elle. Son sourire s'élargit un peu plus.

\- Neville !

* * *

 **AudeSnape**

Harry respira un grand coup et regarda la porte devant lui. Il ne lui restait qu'une seule semaine à vivre dans ce château avant de partir vivre sa vie.

Une, avant de ne plus jamais voir l'homme qu'il avait tant détesté et que désormais il aimait.

Il se pencha et glissa sa missive sous la porte.

Pendant quelques secondes, il n'y eut aucun bruit.

Mais la porte s'ouvrit et Harry vit Severus en sortir, sa lettre à la main, lisant les quelques mots inscrits : « Accepteriez-vous de m'accompagner au bal de fin d'année ? HP »

Et quelle surprise de l'entendre dire :

\- J'accepte.

* * *

 **EpsilonSnape**

\- Tu veux venir au bal avec moi ? demanda Harry, l'air timide et anxieux.

La jeune fille releva la tête, les yeux écarquillés. Elle regarda à droite, puis à gauche, et lança même un coup d'œil discret en haut et en bas pour être sûre.

\- M… Moi ? bégaya-t-elle. Pourquoi ?

\- Toi, répondit Harry avec un sourire discret. Tu es jolie et tu ne t'es pas moquée de moi quand tu m'as expliqué comment faire une potion de Poussos. Si les étudiants te voient à mon bras, ils arrêteront peut-être de se moquer des Poufsouffle et vous accorderons enfin l'attention que vous méritez.


	24. Chapter 24

**Confinement jour 24**

Bonjour à tous !

On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour un nouveau thème ! Merci encore pour votre présence chaque jour et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

A demain

 **Thème : Albus et son petit monde**

* * *

 **Pauu-Aya**

L'homme âgé qu'il était avait toujours porté une grande attention aux robes qu'il portait. Elles devaient être accordées à son humeur du jour, à la saison de l'année et à la longueur de sa barbe. Il hésitait aujourd'hui entre deux : l'une couleur citron et l'autre ananas, peu sûr de celle qu'il préférait. Après de longues minutes de réflexion, il opta finalement pour la première.

Sa tenue maintenant choisie, il restait une question existentielle. Dumbledore se tourna vers une grande armoire en bois massif, deux fois plus grande que la précédente.

\- Maintenant… quelles chaussettes ?

 _ **Thème **: Albus choisit sa tenue_

* * *

 **AudeSnape**

Il y avait beaucoup d'agitation dans la Grande Salle ce soir-là. Un grand sachet plastique contenant des bonbons au citron, circulait parmi les élèves.

Au même moment que Ron avala une friandise, une voix forte retentit :

\- Mes chers élèves, sachez que les bonbons qui circulent actuellement sont les miens. Tout cela a été orchestré par Madame Pomfresh car elle a découvert que j'étais diabétique. Ce qu'elle sait moins, c'est qu'il y a un léger laxatif dedans pour mes soucis de digestion. Sur ce, que le banquet commence !

Il se rassit avec un léger sourire tout en observant les élèves recracher les sucreries ou sortir rapidement de la salle.

 _ **Thème** : Dumby fait une annonce pendant le repas du soir_

* * *

 **EpsilonSnape**

\- Trois cent vingt cinq, trois cent vingt six, trois cent vingt sept…, murmura Albus dans les couloirs de Poudlard.

\- Professeur ? appela timidement Hermione.

\- Oh, bonjour Miss Granger, » répondit distraitement Albus, continuant de marmonner.

\- Que comptez-vous ?

Hermione était curieuse de savoir quel idée ingénieuse le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps était en train d'imaginer. Voir ce cerveau en ébullition était pour elle un privilège exceptionnel.

\- Le nombre de Glamour cachant les boutons d'acnés. Oh ! Trois cent quarante ! dit-il en regardant fixement Hermione avec un sourire malicieux.

 _ **Thème **: Albus a un passe temps étrange_


	25. Chapter 25

**Confinement jour 25**

Et nous revoici pour trois nouveaux drabbles ! Sinon ça va vous le confinement ? Le temps est pas trop long ?

Enfin bref, oubliez pas : prenez soin de vous et restez chez vous !

Bonne lecture

 **Thème : Télévision ?**

* * *

 **Pauu-Aya**

Après dix ans à travailler sur ce projet, Constantin Senlecq sentait qu'il était proche de la réussite. L'homme s'accorda une pause, observant le mini écran de cinéma devant lui, et repensa au jour qui avait vu naître son idée.

Il se rappelait encore de cet étrange homme, à la longue cape noire, qui avait sorti une photo sur laquelle Willoughby avait pu voir une femme danser. Il n'avait pas compris qu'elle était cette sorcellerie mais il s'était dit que si un homme avait réussi à faire bouger une photo si petite, lui arriverait à mettre le cinéma dans une maison.

 _ **Thème **: Epsi elle m'a dit que je devais écrire un drabble sur la télévision, alors j'ai écrit !_

* * *

 **AudeSnape**

\- Respire Papa, rappelle-toi, c'est pour le bien de notre famille, fit Draco.

\- Pour le bien de notre famille... ça c'est sûr que ni toi, ni ta mère allez vous y coller !

Depuis la fin de la guerre, la famille Malfoy était endettée. Comme ils étaient d'anciens mangemorts, ils avaient dû verser une grosse somme au ministère pour leur libération...

Ils étaient fauchés et Lucius ne pouvait pas laisser sa famille comme ça...

\- Tout le monde sur le plateau ! cria une voix.

 _Une heure plus tard._

Draco récupéra son père au bord des larmes. Son père désormais roux.

\- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi une pub pour une teinture ?

 _ **Thème** : Après la Grande Guerre, Lucius Malfoy est prêt à tout pour regagner quelques Gallions... Même à jouer dans le pire des spots publicitaires moldu !_

* * *

 **EpsilonSnape**

\- Mais Harry... Qu'est-ce que... haleta Lucius.

Son époux était pelotonné sur le canapé, les yeux humides, tenant un tee-shirt à lui serré entre ses bras.

\- Je regardais bambi et... Le chasseur il a... La maman...

Lucius soupira dramatiquement et enleva son blazer avant de s'installer sur le canapé et de prendre son époux dans ses bras. Celui-ci se mit à sangloter et peu de temps après, la chemise de Lucius fut imbibée de larmes.

\- Tu es tellement sensible en ce moment... Comme lorsque tu attendais Altaïr... Nous devrions peut-être passer à Ste-Mangouste demain...

 _ **Thème **: Harry regarde un truc triste et Lucius le console_


	26. Chapter 26

**Confinement jour 26**

Pssst, se pourrait-il que j'ai oublié de publier aujourd'hui ? (qui est en fait hier vu qu'il est 1h31 à l'heure où j'écris ce message...)

Désolée ! Alors voici aujourd'hui un thème de lecteur de la part de Lesaccrodelamerci

Bonne lecture et à demain (aujourd'hui, enfin... si j'oublie pas !)

 **Thème : Lune de miel**

* * *

 **Pauu-Aya**

\- Je t'aime.

\- Hum.

\- Je suis sérieux Lily, je t'aime.

Un fin sourire fleurit sur les lèvres de la rousse. La jeune femme se tourna vers son tout récent mari, allongé à ses côtés. Dans la pénombre, elle se blottit contre son torse avant de venir entrelacer leurs doigts.

\- Je sais James, du moins je l'espère, sinon notre mariage et cette lune de miel ne rimeraient à rien.

Le doux son du rire de James s'éleva dans leur chambre d'hôtel. Lily sourit un peu plus, tout contre la peau de son amant.

\- Je t'aime aussi James Potter, glissa-t-elle dans la nuit.

* * *

 **AudeSnape**

Drago avait imaginé plusieurs fois le lieu de sa lune de miel. Il avait pensé à une île paradisiaque, ou bien un manoir Malefoy qui longeait la côte anglaise, voire un voyage au tour du monde pour visiter de nombreux pays. Cependant, Hermione ne voulait pas de toutes ces extravagances, et ce fut elle qui trouva l'endroit : un chalet à la montagne.

Mais qu'importe la destination, car il pouvait la tenir contre lui, sentir l'odeur de ses cheveux, profiter de son rire et la regarder sourire à outrance. Ce fut là qu'il se rendit compte que n'importe quel séjour lui allait, tant qu'elle était à ses côtés.

* * *

 **EpsilonSnape**

\- Tu n'es pas sérieux ?! gronda Harry, regardant son nouvel époux.

\- Euh… Non ? Oui ? Attends, qu'est ce que tu veux comme réponse exactement ? questionna Draco, visiblement décontenancé.

\- Je t'ai demandé si tu savais ce qu'était une lune de miel...

\- Je m'en souviens. Je t'ai répondu que oui, même si c'est une tradition Moldue. Un Malfoy n'a pas de lacune. J'ai fait appel au meilleur pâtissier, pour toi, mon bel époux.

Harry respira profondément et regarda leur buffet de mariage.

\- Alors, Draco, une lune de miel est un voyage paradisiaque entre des jeunes mariés ! Certainement pas une pâtisserie ronde enrobée de miel !


	27. Chapter 27

**Confinement jour 27**

Vous savez, le confinement c'est pas toujours facile, alors parfois il faut prendre de lourdes décision, aujourd'hui cette lourde décision, c'était le thème.

(Pssst, vous avez vu ? J'ai pas oublié de publier cette fois-ci !)

Bonne lecture !

 **Thème : Hinny**

* * *

 **Pauu-Aya**

Harry s'assit sur le sol, adossé à la tranche d'une pierre tombale. Lentement, il sortit une première bouteille de bieraubeurre de son sac, l'ouvrit et la posa sur la terre, devant la stèle. Il en prit une deuxième, la décapsula et fit tinter les deux bouteilles.

\- Tu me manques Ginny, fit alors le brun, la voie basse, après avoir bu sa première gorgée. Chaque journée sans toi n'est plus pareille. Tu étais la femme de ma vie, celle qui a tout accepté de moi, même le fait que j'aimais les hommes. Tu m'as soutenu, choyé, aimé, sans jugement, sans m'abandonner.

 _ **Thème **: Harry rend visite à la tombe de Ginny _

* * *

**AudeSnape**

Harry se réveilla ce matin là avec la pire gueule de bois de sa vie. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux et découvrit qu'il était dans sa chambre, dans l'obscurité. Au moins, il avait retrouvé sa chambre.

Il tourna doucement la tête pour voir sa petite-amie, Ginny. Jusque là, rien d'anormal. Alors il essaya de se rappeler de sa soirée. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais Harry sentait qu'il oubliait quelque chose d'important, mais quoi ?

La main de Ginny se posa sur son torse et c'est là qu'il sut. A la vue de l'anneau d'une canette, agrandi pour elle, pour son doigt. Il l'avait demandé en mariage.

\- Oh putain...

 _ **Thème** : Demande en mariage de Harry à Ginny.._

* * *

 **EpsilonSnape**

\- J'avais dis des ovales bordel ! hurla Harry.

\- Harry... gémit Hermione. Qu'est-ce qui te prends ? Ce ne sont que des buissons. Des buissons !

\- C'est mon mariage Hermione ! J'avais demandé que les buissons soient taillés en ovales. Pas des boules ! C'est ridicule... On dirait des sucettes.

Hermione regarda son ami s'agiter dans tous les sens au milieu du lieu de réception, vide pour le moment. A quelques heures de son mariage avec Ginny, Harry était bien trop nerveux pour que cela soit juste une stupide histoire de buissons.

\- Et si je faisais une erreur... murmura-t- finalement.

 _ **Thème **: Harry devient obsédé sur la forme que doivent avoir ses buissons_


	28. Chapter 28

**Confinement jour 28**

Bonjour à tous ! On se retrouve pour le confinement J28 ! (oui je sais on est le J29, mais on a oublié de publié hier donc je fais aujourd'hui! Voyez le bon côté des choses... vous aurez deux fois plus de drabbles aujourd'hui ! et vu l'annonce du président hier soir, c'est pas plus mal non ?)

En tout cas, en raison de l'allocution d'hier soir, moi, Pauu-Aya, ait pris l'initiative de chambouler un peu l'organisation des drabbles prévue par mes co-auteures... il y avait beaucoup de larmes et de tristesse et je ne voulais pas en rajouter ! (Leur dites rien ! Ce sera notre petit secret !)

Nous espérons que vous allez tous et toutes bien ! Merci pour vos reviews ! Comme dit dans les précédents drabbles, nous n'y répondons pas mais nous les lisons toutes nous échangeons parfois dessus, nous nous les partageons !

Restez chez vous ! Surveillez vos proches mais de loin, et bon courage à tous et toutes !

Bonne lecture

 _ **Thème**_ _**: Qui aimes-tu ?**_

* * *

 **Pauu-Aya**

\- Je te laisse soixante secondes pour m'expliquer, commença James d'une voix affreusement froide. Pas une de plus. Tu as tout intérêt à être rapide et laconique, car dans soixante secondes, je déciderai de ce que je ferai, et pour le moment, mon choix ressemble à « Rompre tout lien avec toi. ». Soixante secondes pour me dire pourquoi mon fils ne porte pas mes gênes et comment j'ai été assez con pour ne pas voir ce qu'il y avait entre vous deux !

\- Je…

\- Alors vas-y Lily ! Dis-moi depuis combien de temps ça dure entre toi et Sirius ?

 _ **Thème**_ _:_ _James apprend que Lily l'a trompé avec Sirius_

 _(Bon j'avoue celui-ci est pas méga fun ! Mais les deux autres sont moins noirs !)_

* * *

 **AudeSnape**

Hermione papillonna des yeux doucement. Elle remerciait les rideaux du lit d'empêcher l'obscurité de lui brûler les rétines. Cela n'aurait rien arrangé à son mal de tête dû à la fête de fin d'année d'hier. Elle se rappelait vaguement d'avoir trop bu, de Ron qui l'embrassait, mais alors elle ne se souvenait pas d'être montée dans son dortoir.

Hermione bougea contre le corps de son petit-copain. Tendrement, elle lui embrassa le torse et monta jusqu'à son cou. L'homme se réveilla doucement et caressa tendrement le dos de la jeune femme.

Enfin, Hermione s'assit sur le lit pour observer Ron.

Qui n'était pas Ron.

Mais Harry avec un grand sourire rêveur.

 _ **Thème :**_ _Hermione se réveille un lendemain de beuverie avec un homme qui n'est pas son petit-ami (Donné par Epsi)_

* * *

 **EpsilonSnape**

Charlie écarta son col, pinçant le tissu avec son pouce et son index. Il sentit une goutte de sueur couler le long de son dos. Relevant la tête pour un coup d'oeil furtif, il la rabaissa immédiatement sur sa tasse de thé, rougissant légèrement.

Après quelques secondes de silence lourd, il regarda à nouveau face à lui et affronta les yeux bleus de sa diabolique petite sœur. Il se leva soudainement et jeta sa serviette sur la table.

\- D'accord ! cria-t-il. C'est Harry, ok ?! J'aime Harry Potter ! dit-il avant de partir sans un regard pour le sourire triomphant de Ginny.

 _ **Thème**_ _: Ginny cuisine son grand frère pour savoir qui il aime_


	29. Chapter 29

**Confinement jour 29**

Rebonjour à tous ! Voici donc les véritables drabbles du jour !

Je suis allée vous piochez quelques notes d'humour. En espérant que les drabbles à venir feront naître au moins un petit sourire sur vos visage !

Bonne journée à tous et à toutes,

A demain !

 _ **Thème**_ _**: Un peu d'humour**_

* * *

 **Pauu-Aya**

La fillette rousse se tenait debout, juste devant le grand bureau du directeur de Poudlard. Ce dernier l'observait à travers ses lunettes, les mains croisées devant lui, silencieux depuis plusieurs minutes.

\- Je…, commença Lily.

\- Miss Evans, l'interrompit le directeur. Il s'agit de votre première journée à Poudlard, et vous êtes déjà arrivée en retard à vos cours, avez perdu vos affaires, loupé le repas du midi et découvert l'infirmerie.

Lily sourit, gênée, ça n'avait vraiment pas été sa journée. Elle chercha quelque chose au fond de sa poche puis tendit la main devant elle :

\- Un bonbon au citron ?

 _ **Thème**_ _:_ _Lily est la première à faire découvrir les bonbons au citron à Albus_

* * *

 **AudeSnape**

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu as choisi cet animal... murmura Hermione, surprise.

\- Quoi ? Un poisson c'est calme et je n'ai pas besoin de le chercher.

Ron attrapa son bocal rempli de nourriture pour poisson et en mit dans l'aquarium rond qui reposait sur sa table de chevet.

\- Mais tu as pensé à comment tu allais l'emmener en cours ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

\- Oh... non. Pas vraiment.

\- Alors à quoi tu as pensé ?

\- Je me suis dit que si c'était encore un animagus, au moins, il risquerait pas de me mordre, ni de s'enfuir et s'il se transforme, il s'étouffera dans l'aquarium…

 _ **Thème :**_ _Après la révélation sur croutard, Ron décide de prendre un nouvel animal. Donné par Epsi_

 **EpsilonSnape**

* * *

\- Je t'ai demandé un miroir Queudver, pas le portait d'un homme laid, susurra dangereusement Voldemort, maintenant fermement son sort pour faire souffrir son serviteur.

\- Mais…, haleta Peter. C'est un miroir…, gémit-il ensuite.

\- C'est…, commença le Lord en regardant à nouveau l'objet apporté par l'animagus gémissant.

Il était dans son nouveau corps depuis moins de quatre heures et il en avait déjà envie de tuer ce pitoyable cloporte. Il grogna et remarqua que le portrait grognait aussi.

Serait-il possible que...

Voldemort leva la main et vit le portrait le suivre.

Par Salazar, il était chauve !

 _ **Thème**_ _: Voldemort découvre son aspect après sa résurrection_


	30. Chapter 30

**Confinement jour 30**

Bonsoir à tous !

On continue les publications

 _ **Thème**_ _**: Ca fait mal... (de vivre sans t-... ok je m'arrête là !)**_

* * *

 **Pauu-Aya**

\- ESPECE DE SALAUD ! hurla Draco à l'homme de l'autre côté de la rue. CONNARD SANS CŒUR ! COMMENT PEUX-TU… COMMENT OSES-TU…

Il ne termina pas sa phrase tandis que sa voix se brisait. Deux bras fins l'enlacèrent et il sentit une poitrine contre son dos. Quelques secondes plus tard, des sanglots se faisaient entendre derrière lui.

\- Idiote, murmura Draco à Hermione. Pourquoi c'est toi qui pleure ?

Les yeux rivés droit devant lui, à travers la vitre de son appartement, Draco observa son ex petit-ami traverser la rue main dans la main avec un autre, à peine trois jours après leur rupture.

 _ **Thème**_ _:_ _Draco voit son ex petit-ami sortir avec un autre_

* * *

 **AudeSnape**

\- Tout va bien mon cœur, tout va bien, murmura Lyall en caressant le dos de son fils allongé sur son lit.

Un grognement inhumain sortit de la bouche de Remus, en même temps qu'un sanglot éclatait à la porte de la chambre. Espérance, voyait pour la première fois son enfant souffrir le martyr sans pouvoir l'aider.

\- Tout va bien se passer... continua l'homme.

Mais d'un coup, une main, pourvue de griffes, fit saigner le bras de Lyall.

\- On va te laisser... tout ira bien mon garçon, chuchota-t-il en s'éloignant, la main sur sa blessure.

Il ferma la porte et la scella. Incertain qu'elle tienne fasse à un nouveau loup-garou.

 _ **Thème :**_ _Les parents de Remus assistent à la première transformation de leur fils. Donné par Epsi_

 **EpsilonSnape**

* * *

\- Non... » murmura Hermione. Non, non, non, non... sanglota-t-elle.

Le médicomage en face d'elle la regardait avec pitié alors que Ronald serrait sa main avec tant de force qu'elle en souffrait. Peu importe, cette douleur n'était rien par rapport à celle que son cœur ressentait. Elle sentait les larmes dévaler ses joues et sa poitrine former un gouffre au delà de ses poumons depuis qu'elle avait entendu le mot « cancer ».

Elle tourna les yeux vers la petite forme dans le lit. Sa fille. Rose.

\- Je suis désolé Monsieur et Madame Weasley, c'est incurable.

 _ **Thème**_ _: Hermione apprend que sa fille à un cancer magique_


	31. Chapter 31

**Confinement jour 31**

Bonjour !

Un petit thème joyeux aujourd'hui pour compenser celui d'hier !

En plus, on a posté une autre histoire sur le compte d'Aupaupsi aujourd'hui alors n'hésitez pas à aller faire un tour. (Promis, c'est une histoire joyeuse !)

Bonne lecture et à demain

 **Thème : Snarry**

* * *

 **Pauu-Aya**

\- Comment ça enlevé ? demanda froidement Severus Snape, Maître des Potions et de Magie Noire à l'homme roux qui lui faisait face.

Ron se racla la gorge, se sentant minuscule. Longtemps après avoir quitté Poudlard, alors même qu'Harry sortait avec l'homme aux robes noires depuis de nombreuses années, son ancien professeur lui faisait toujours peur.

\- Un homme, qui se fait appeler Voldy a enlevé Harry et réclame des bonbons aux citrons en échange.

\- Voldy ? des bonbons aux citrons ? s'étrangla Severus. Qui que soit cet homme je vais le tuer, et ensuite je tuerai Harry, pour s'être fait avoir comme un bleu.

 _ **Thème **: Severus apprend que son compagnon Harry a été enlevé par Voldy._

* * *

 **AudeSnape**

Harry plongea sa main dans l'eau de la cascade et profita de cet instant.

\- Je ne connaissais pas cet endroit…

Harry se retourna et croisa le regard de son amant.

\- C'est un centaure qui me l'a montré un jour. Comment as-tu fait pour me trouver ? demanda-t-il en se rapprochant de lui.

Severus s'avança et l'entoura de ses bras avec tendresse.

\- Je te retrouverais toujours, où que tu sois.

Harry ferma les yeux et posa sa tête contre l'épaule de l'homme. Il était bien en cet instant et il espérait vivre d'autres moments comme ceux-là après la guerre.

 _ **Thème** : Snarry_

* * *

 **EpsilonSnape**

Severus regardait Harry Potter dans le fond de la salle de classe de Potions. Il paraissait très concentré s'il s'en référait à son froncement de sourcil et au fait qu'il mâchouillait nerveusement sa plume.

Quelques mois auparavant, la seule vision de ce jeune homme lui mettait les nerfs à vif, mais maintenant... Maintenant c'était tout autre. Maintenant qu'il avait pu déguster une cerise dans son nombril. Maintenant qu'il avait pu serrer ses fesses entre ses mains. Maintenant qu'il avait pu mordre ses lèvres arrosées de champagne...

Maintenant, Harry Potter était l'acteur principal de ses désirs et ses fantasmes et il comptait bien lui faire comprendre dès la fin des cours.

 _ **Thème **: Severus fantasme sur Harry en classe_


	32. Chapter 32

**Confinement jour 32**

Bonjour à tous et toutes !

On se retrouve aujourd'hui avec un thème de lecteur !

Celui-ci nous a été proposé par… euh ben en fait on n'a pas son nom, c'est un ou une guest !

A demain

 _ **Thème**_ _**: Harry n'a pas révisé pour l'intro écrite**_

* * *

 **Pauu-Aya**

Quand Harry entra dans la Grande Salle ce matin, il ne lui fallut qu'une fraction de seconde pour comprendre que quelque chose n'allait pas. Déjà, les tables n'étaient pas disposées comme habituellement. Au lieu des quatre immenses colonnes reflétant les couleurs des maison, des centaines de tables unipersonnelles formaient de nombreuses rangées. A certaines, un élève d'une des maisons était assis, sa plume prête à l'emploi.

Une silhouette bien connue passa à côté de lui.

\- Hermione ! appela le Survivant, la voix blanche.

La Gryffondor se retourna, les sourcils froncés et les lèvres pincées, anxieuse.

\- C'est aujourd'hui l'Aspic écrit de Métamorphose ?

* * *

 **AudeSnape**

Harry cacha son visage dans ses mains. Il était rouge de honte.

\- Tu as fait quoi ? demanda Hermione qui avait les yeux écarquillés.

Ils étaient à table et elle parlait doucement pour que personne d'autre n'entende leur discussion.

\- Mais j'avais pas révisé pour l'examen de potions, se justifia Harry.

\- Tu te rends compte de ce que tu as fait ?

Harry n'osa plus ouvrir sa bouche, sachant que rien ne justifiait ce qu'il avait fait. Après tout, proposer à Snape de faire le ménage, nu, devant lui s'il lui mettait une bonne note était intolérable et immorale. Cependant, pourquoi avait-il accepté ?

* * *

 **EpsilonSnape**

Harry était ivre de la veille.

Hermione savait qu'il l'était. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait pas l'aider. Elle avait beau chercher, elle ne trouvait pas de solution pour son meilleur ami. Elle lui avait demandé s'il avait révisé pour le contrôle le matin même et n'avait pas réagi quand Harry avait répondu qu'il allait le faire "au feeling".

Cet idiot était là, se balançant sur sa chaise, les pieds croisés sur sa table, les mains derrière la nuque, regardant leur professeur d'éducation sexuelle, Severus Snape, avec un sourire rêveur. Il pensait avoir eu la meilleure idée du monde alors qu'il avait crié :

« Travaux pratiques ! »


	33. Chapter 33

**Confinement jour 33**

Vous avez envie de rire ? Ce n'est pas pour aujourd'hui… Sorry ! x)

On prévoit de la joie pour demain ? On fait comme ça ?

Et... désolée pour aujourd'hui !

Bonne lecture quand même

A demain !

 **Thème : Réalité brutale**

* * *

 **Pauu-Aya**

La stèle était moussue et recouverte de terre. D'un mouvement de baguette, le sorcier nettoya la tombe, lui redonnant son éclat. La silhouette s'accroupit et fit apparaître un bouquet de lys à même le sol. Ses doigts effleurèrent le nom gravé sur la pierre.

 _Severus Snape, 1956 – 1998. Maitre des Potions dévoué._

Une larme coula sur la joue de Remus. Il pointa à nouveau sa baguette sur la tombe, rajoutant les quelques mots qu'il retenait depuis si longtemps, puis se leva, et transplana.

 _Chaque journée à tes côtés était fabuleuse, t'aimer fut la plus belle chose qui m'est arrivé. R._

 _ **Thème **: Remus se rend sur la tombe de Severus_

* * *

 **AudeSnape**

\- Tu te souviens de la première fois où tu m'as embrassée ? demanda Hermione en regardant l'horizon.

Draco et elle étaient assis sur une plage, à regarder le soleil se coucher, tendrement collés l'un contre l'autre.

\- Oui. Je t'avais promis ce jour-là que je serais toujours à tes côtés.

Sa main chercha celle de la jeune femme. Il laissa ses doigts jouer avec l'anneau de fiançailles qui les liait.

Elle tourna son regard vers lui, le sourire aux lèvres.

Puis le réveil sonna, réveillant Hermione avec brutalité. Elle tourna sa tête à ses côtés et vit le lit vide.

A tout jamais.

 _ **Thème** : Dramione_

* * *

 **EpsilonSnape**

Draco regarda son avant-bras pâle et lisse. Il avait du mal de se dire que dans quelques minutes, il serait marqué comme du bétail. Il patientait dans le vestibule attenant à la salle de trône. Attendant son heure. Une larme roula le long de sa joue.

Que se serait-il passé si Potter avait bien voulu serrer sa main en première année ? Auraient-ils été amis ? Aurait-il put se libérer de l'influence de ses parents ? Aurait-il embrasser Potter comme il en rêvait depuis quelques semaines ?

Peu importe. Aujourd'hui, ce serait l'ourlet de la robe de son nouveau Seigneur qu'il embrasserait.

 _ **Thème **: Les pensées de Draco avant d'être marqué_


	34. Chapter 34

**Confinement jour 34**

Salut ! Alors aujourd'hui, on vous a promis un peu plus de joie qu'hier, alors on a décidé de publier un thème de lecteur !

Remercions alors Abi Iob (désolée, je ne peux pas écrire ton pseudo tel quel, je me rends compte plusieurs heures plus tard que fanfic ne fait que supprimer ton pseudo quand je l'écris dans le doc manager) pour son thème et nous vous souhaitons une bonne lecture !

Des bisous et à demain

 **Thème : L'étrange confident des Serpentard**

* * *

 **Pauu-Aya**

\- Vous voyez Professeur, c'est un petit peu comme si nous, les Serpentard, n'avions pas le choix. Nos couleurs représentent la laideur pour trop grand nombre...

\- Je ne comprends pas Professeur. Je n'ai rien fait de mal, rien dit de méchant. Je suis juste à Serpentard...

\- Je suis fière de ma maison, surtout depuis que vous en êtes le directeur mais parfois, le poids est trop lourd et...

\- Vous dites "Ils apprendront, avec le temps" mais en attendant, nous subissons. Heureusement que vous êtes là. Depuis que vous êtes arrivé, la vie est tout de même meilleure pour nous Professeur Potter.

* * *

 **AudeSnape**

\- Il est où ce maudit chat ? râla Drago.

Au loin, un petit félin se cachait. Celui-ci ne voulait pas se faire repérer, il était en ce moment beaucoup apprécié par les Serpentard qui venaient le cajoler et lui raconter toutes les histoires sordides de leur maison. Il aurait pu le supporter, si ce chaton n'avait pas été Harry Potter sous forme d'animagus. Cela faisait cinq jours qu'il n'avait pas pu se retransformer. Voyant Drago se rapprocher, il courut pour lui échapper.

\- Reviens ! cria le blond.

Mais une main attrapa le chat.

\- Qu'est-ce ? demanda Severus en soulevant l'animal jusqu'à lui.

Oups. Il n'allait pas encore redevenir humain avant un moment.

* * *

 **EpsilonSnape**

Il était toujours là. Toujours caché, toujours dans l'ombre, toujours à l'écoute.

Depuis des générations, il restait dans son tableau, immobile, l'air revêche. Et depuis des générations, les jeunes Serpentard venaient s'appuyer sur son cadre et racontaient leurs malheurs. Des "Troll" sur un devoir au mauvais traitement à la maison, en passant par le chagrin d'amour, il avait tout entendu, tout écouté.

Parfois, il partait pour prévenir un tableau proche du directeur, qu'une situation méritait que quelqu'un s'en occupe, mais la plupart du temps, il restait là, immobile, semblable à un tableau moldu.

Ainsi, Salazar Serpentard avait choisi sa vie après sa mort.


	35. Chapter 35

**Confinement jour 35**

Bonjour à tous !

Parce que l'on sait que vous aimez ce couple et que nous aussi ! (Enfin… surtout deux d'entre nous !) Pourquoi ne pas proposer un petit Lurry ?

Bonne lecture !

 **Thème : Lurry**

* * *

 **Pauu-Aya**

Un paresseux qui s'accroche à sa branche d'arbre, pensait Lucius Malfoy en contemplant le corps nu de son amant dans ses bras, un rictus moqueur sur ses lèvres. Ou bien une chenille qui se prépare à faire son cocon.

\- Hum… tu es réveillé ? s'enquit Harry d'une voix endormie.

\- Oui.

\- Profite de la vue, je sais que tu me trouves irrésistiblement sexy, fit le brun avant de replonger dans les bras de Morphée.

 _Sexy_ _?_ rit Lucius intérieurement. _Désolé griffon, mais quand tu es ainsi, tu ressembles plus à un murlap qui a peur de tomber du nid qu'à un majestueux oiseau-tonnerre._

 _ **Thème **: Lucius regarde Harry qui dort dans ses bras_

* * *

 **AudeSnape**

\- Tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée ? demanda Draco avec une légère hésitation.

\- Tu penses que je ne devrais pas faire ma demande ? demanda Lucius en regardant la bague de fiançailles devant lui.

\- Si… mais c'est la façon de le faire qui me donne des doutes. Harry aimerait peut-être un peu de romantisme, des chocolats, une balade au clair de lune, un dîner au restaurant, je doute qu'il trouve ça… approprié ?

\- Draco, c'est une demande en mariage, c'est tout à fait approprié !

Draco regarda une dernière fois le paon que Lucius allait offrir à Harry, à son cou pendait la bague.

\- J'ai quand même des doutes… murmura-t-il.

 _ **Thème** : Lurry, fluffy_

* * *

 **EpsilonSnape**

Lucius regardait son amant avec adoration pendant que celui-ci, à califourchon sur son corps, montait et descendait langoureusement sur son sexe érigé. Depuis qu'il avait dépassé la barre de six mois de grossesse, sa libido atteignait des sommets.

Harry était tellement beau avec ce ventre rond.

Lucius se redressa dans le lit et poussa lentement Harry pour le mettre sur le dos, sortant de son corps chaud et tentateur malgré ses gémissements déçus. Avec une sorte de vénération, il glissa dans le lit pour mettre sa tête au niveau de la bosse qui contenait leur enfant.

Il l'embrassa doucement et murmura :

\- Je t'aime déjà.

 _ **Thème **: Harry est enceint de Lucius_


	36. Chapter 36

**Confinement jour 36**

Vous savez... je commence tout doucement à perdre la tête, à ne plus savoir quel jour on est et le site fanfic ne m'aide pas ! Parce que je me demandais si j'avais publié hier des drabbles (parce si ce n'est pas le cas ! Catastrophe, il faut publier deux jours d'un coup, tout ça, roh lala... mais est-ce qu'on aura assez de drabbles pour tenir tout le confinement ?) et moi fanfic il me dit que j'ai pas publié hier ! Mais vos reviews sur le chapitre d'avant commencent que hier, pas avant-hier ! Et... et... et... Je sais plus...

Dites-moi, est-ce que j'ai publié hier ? Je suis perdue !

Mais bon, ce n'est pas tout, ce que vous voulez, ce sont des drabbles n'est-ce pas ? Un petit thème lecteur ça vous dit ? Alors merci Abi Iob pour ton thème !

Bonne lecture et à demain !

 **Thème : Celui qui dort profondément révèle ses vérités à voix haute**

* * *

 **Pauu-Aya**

Assis dans son lit, fixant la silhouette allongée à ses côtés, Harry n'arrivait pas à dormir. Les paroles prononcées par Ginny dans son sommeil le tourmentaient. Il n'aurait jamais pensé… Il n'était pas prêt, pas encore. C'était trop tôt. Bien trop tôt. Sa main vint caresser le visage de sa compagne. Il l'aimait, c'était indéniable. Malgré ce qu'on disait d'eux, malgré les critiques, l'amour qu'ils se portaient était infini. Alors que la jeune femme marmonnait à nouveau, un nom s'infiltra dans les pensées d'Harry.

Bien sûr qu'ils étaient prêts. Demain, il demanderait à Ginny si "James" était un nom approprié.

* * *

 **AudeSnape**

Harry et Ron arrivèrent à la table des Gryffondor dans un silence étrange. Hermione les observa s'asseoir et les deux garçons n'osèrent pas croiser le regard d'autres personnes.

\- Un problème les garçons ?

Les deux amis la regardèrent, secouèrent la tête et la baissèrent. Hermione fronça les sourcils et fit un signe en direction de Neville qui venait de les rejoindre.

\- Tu savais que ces deux-là parlent dans la nuit ? demanda le garçon.

Hermione secoua la tête.

\- Et bien Ron répétait cette nuit que Malefoy fils avait un beau cul, tandis que Harry n'a pas arrêté de répéter qu'il voulait épouser Malefoy père.

* * *

 **EpsilonSnape**

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! haleta Harry, voyant Hermione se cacher dans l'ombre d'un couloir de Poudlard en plein milieu de la nuit.

\- Je… chuchota Hermione.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse continuer, elle tomba dans ses bras, pleurant à grosses larmes. Alors qu'il se penchait pour l'enlacer à son tour, il regarda par dessus son épaule et vit ce qu'il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer, dans l'alcôve.

\- Ron… murmura-t-elle. Ron parle dans son sommeil… Et il a dit… Qu'il préférait les hot dog à moi !

Lorsque Harry répondit, ce fut avec incompréhension :

\- Donc… Tu as décidé de t'infiltrer dans les cuisines pour voler toutes les saucisses ?


	37. Chapter 37

**Confinement jour 37**

Hello !

Vous avez vu, il n'y a pas eu de thèmes tristes depuis quelques jours ! C'est beau hein ? Et on va continuer comme ça pour le moment !

Juste aussi, parce qu'on ne le vous dit pas assez : Merci pour vos reviews et vos retours ! Vous pouvez être sûrs que l'on vous lit, même si on ne prend pas forcément le temps de vous répondre, le coeur y est, et on vous dit un immense merci !

Bonne lecture et à demain

 **Thème : Dramione **

PS : Désolée Lamourloi, les thèmes sont prévus plusieurs jours en avance et quand j'ai lu ta review avec "A bas les dramione", j'ai bien pensé à toi en postant ceux d'aujourd'hui ! Merci pour le fou rire ! xD

* * *

 **Pauu-Aya**

\- Je suis fou d'elle ! s'exclama Draco. Complètement fou d'elle… tu comprends ça Milly ?

Le blond se laissa tomber dans le canapé de son salon, désespéré. Si on lui avait dit auparavant qu'il verrait en Hermione Granger la plus belle femme du monde, il aurait ri au nez de « on ». Pourtant, trois ans après la guerre, Draco devait se rendre à l'évidence, l'ancienne Gryffondor hantait ses pensées, jours et nuits.

\- Qu'est-ce que je vais faire Milly ? gémit le blond.

\- Milly ne sait pas comment était le maître, répondit l'elfe contrite. Milly peut-elle faire du café pour remonter le moral du Maître ?

 _ **Thème **: Draco avoue qu'il aime Hermione_

* * *

 **AudeSnape**

\- Mais où vous m'emmenez ? Râla Hermione, un foulard sur les yeux.

\- Fais-nous confiance, dit Harry près de son oreille.

Hermione soupira mais laissa ses deux meilleurs amis la guider. Elle avait bien repéré qu'ils l'avaient amenée à l'extérieur, mais elle n'en savait pas plus. Puis enfin, quelqu'un lui retira le foulard, et elle pu enfin voir une belle maison sous ses yeux.

\- On est où ?

La jeune femme se retourna et au lieu de voir ses meilleurs amis, son regard croisa celui de son petit-ami, Draco Malfoy.

\- Je te présente notre futur chez nous, si tu le veux bien.

 _ **Thème** : Dramione_

* * *

 **EpsilonSnape**

« J'ai quelque chose à te dire… » murmura Hermione.

Elle leva les yeux et les plongea dans les beaux yeux verts de Harry. Celui-ci lui sourit gentiment et acquiesça, la poussant à continuer. Elle attrapa les mains dans les siennes et les serra.

« Je suis enceinte, » annonça-t-elle. « Et le père, c'est Malfoy. »

Harry regarda son ami, scruta les larmes aux bords de ses yeux, l'appréhension sur son visage, mais surtout la joie qu'elle ressentait à cette nouvelle. Levant une main pour caresser son visage, il sourit.

« Je suis tellement heureux pour vous deux. »

 _ **Thème **: Hermione annonce sa grossesse_


	38. Chapter 38

**Confinement jour 38**

Salut tout le monde !

Bon, alors j'ai compris, vous n'appréciez pas tant que ça les dramione... donc on change !

Alors pour être honnête avec vous, moi (AudeSnape), avais hésité à mettre un thème triste aujourd'hui… puis je me suis ravisée ! Bon… je ne garantis pas que dans les jours qui viennent, un petit thème triste ne puisse pas surgir, mais pas aujourd'hui en tout cas !

Bonne lecture et à demain !

 **Thème : La vie de tous les jours**

* * *

 **Pauu-Aya**

Pomona Chourave était une femme consciencieuse qui connaissait ses serres comme sa propre maison. Elle savait où se tenait chaque plante, dans quels pots elles étaient ou encore le nombre d'espèces qu'elle avait.

La professeure remarquait immédiatement quand quelque chose manquait ou était déplacé, aussi avait-elle très bien vu que récemment des plantes disparaissaient. Pomona avait donc décidé d'attendre le voleur toute une nuit.

Ce dernier arriva vers quatre heures du matin, vêtu de noir. Quand son visage fut éclairé par un reflet de la lune, Pomona écarquilla les yeux, surprise de voir l'une de ses meilleures élèves.

\- Miss Granger !

 _ **Thème **: Hermione vole des plantes dans les serres de Poudlard_

* * *

 **AudeSnape**

\- Journée de merde ! s'écria Harry à table.

\- Harry ? Appela Hermione, surprise.

\- Laisse tomber. Il est tombé ce matin dans sa douche, il s'est battu avec Malfoy aussi et a récolté une retenue par McGonagall, et tu viens de lui rappeler le devoir de Potions à rendre pour demain. Il est vraiment sur les nerfs, il avait pas besoin de ça, expliqua Ron à voix basse.

\- Eh Harry ! Appela Neville en s'approchant. Tu aurais pas vu mon Rapeltout ?

\- Oh ! Toi ta gueule ! hurla Harry.

Il se leva et partit sous le regard stupéfait de tous.

 _ **Thème** : Harry est une boule de nerf et il envoit chier tout le monde_

* * *

 **EpsilonSnape**

\- Mais si la rune de feu est tracée avant celle de la terre, alors les tri-, dit Hermione, continuant de débiter ses cours.

\- Ta gueule, la coupa Harry.

\- Pardon ? haleta Hermione.

\- Je m'en fou ! hurla Harry en se levant d'un bond. « Je m'en fou des runes, du thé, des potions, des baguettes ! Je m'en fou ! »

\- Mais... Qu'est ce qui te prend ? bafouilla Ron, du pain débordant de sa bouche.

Harry s'affala sur la table avec un sanglot.

\- J'veux du café... Juste du café... Mon doux café...

 _ **Thème **: Harry est en manque_


	39. Chapter 39

**Confinement jour 39**

Bonjour !

Et si on mettait un p'tit thème lecteur aujourd'hui ? Oui ? Et bien alors on remercie Abi Iob pour son thème et maintenant il faut qu'on se remette au travail parce qu'on n'a pas écrit les autres !

Des bisous et à demain !

 _ **Thème**_ _**:**_ _ **Confession sur le bureau**_

* * *

 **Pauu-Aya**

\- Pour être honnête avec vous, ces derniers temps n'ont pas été faciles pour moi. En effet, un sentiment étrange me perturbait depuis plusieurs jours et m'empêchait d'animer mon cours comme je le souhaitais.

Le professeur observa une pause dans son discours. S'il avait pu, il aurait posé ses mains sur son bureau pour cacher son émotion. Devant lui, ses élèves attendaient, silencieux, la suite de sa déclaration. Le sorcier prit une grande inspiration et reprit de sa voix traînante :

\- Je pense en surprendre plus d'un avec ma confession mais… Il semble que je sois mort et ce depuis plusieurs semaines.

 **AudeSnape**

\- Tu sais, je l'aime. Je l'aime de tout mon cœur et je l'ai faite souffrir au début. Parce que j'avais peur, d'abord pour elle, et aussi j'avais peur de lui faire de la place dans ma vie. Puis après j'ai eu peur pour toi. J'ai eu peur que tu deviennes comme moi. J'ai eu tort sur toute la ligne.

Sur le bureau devant Remus se trouvait un transat pour bébé où Teddy bavait allégrement sur son poing.

\- Tu sais quoi, ne lui dis pas, mais après la guerre, je lui demanderai de m'épouser. Comme ça, on sera une vraie famille.

 **EpsilonSnape**

\- Monsieur Potter… Monsieur Potter, qu'est-ce que vous faites ? demanda calmement le Professeur Snape.

Harry savait qu'il y avait un problème grâce au son de sa voix. A vrai dire, il l'avait su dès qu'il avait entendu la commande strict de son professeur. Il s'était tout de même exécuté, imaginant déjà tout un tas de scénario étrange dans son cerveau d'adolescent bourré d'hormones. Il releva la tête vers l'homme qui le dominait par sa hauteur alors qu'il était simplement assis sur sa chaise.

\- Je vous ai dit de m'attendre à mon bureau pour parler de vos problèmes. Pas _sous_ mon bureau.


	40. Chapter 40

**Confinement jour 40**

Bonjour !

C'est pas qu'on veut vous faire pleurer hein mais euh... aujourd'hui c'est thème triste ! C'est juste qu'au bout d'un moment, nos thèmes et drabbles s'épuisent. Mais on rira euh.. demain ? ou un autre jour ! Promis !

(et désolée pour la publication avec 11h26 de retard... mais qu'est-ce que c'est 11h26 dans une vie ?)

Allez, bonne lecture et à demain !

 _ **Thème**_ _**: Les malheurs (de Sophie) d'Hermione**_

* * *

 **Pauu-Aya**

La silhouette d'Hermione était immobile quand il s'assit à ses côtés.

\- Tu devrais manger quelque chose 'Mione, murmura Ron à son amie, glissant une assiette vers elle.

Il n'eut cependant aucune réaction, comme les dizaines d'autres fois. Le roux laissa échapper un soupir silencieux et porta son regard vers la forêt interdite.

\- Il va revenir Ron.

La voix d'Hermione était enrouée d'être restée silencieuse depuis de nombreux jours. Seize, plus exactement. Seize jours que Voldemort et Harry s'étaient affrontés dans la forêt. Seize jours que la marque du premier avait disparu des bras des Mangemorts. Seize jours qu'Harry avait disparu.

 **Thème :** Un truc triste sur Hermione pour avoir un drabble à publier

* * *

 **AudeSnape**

Harry entra dans la petite chambre et resta un instant au bas de la porte à observer Hermione, qui pleurait à chaudes larmes sur le lit. Puis après quelques secondes, décida de la rejoindre. Il s'allongea à côté d'elle et la prit dans ses bras. Il la consola comme il pouvait, taisant sa douleur pour essayer de soulager celle de son amie.

\- Pourquoi ? Il ne méritait pas ça, sanglota-t-elle.

\- Je sais... Je le sais bien, chuchota Harry.

\- Ron ne méritait pas de mourir.

\- Je sais.

Les deux amis souffraient, mais Harry ne pouvait imaginer la souffrance de Hermione, qui venait de perdre l'homme qu'elle aimait.

 _ **Thème :**_ _Ron meurt_

* * *

 **EpsilonSnape**

Hermione regarda le lit pour la dernière fois. Draco avait l'air paisible, ses beaux cheveux encadrant son visage d'ange. Il était beau. Le drap était enroulé autour de ses hanches, cachant sa nudité. La veille, ils s'étaient aimé pour la dernière fois, mais cela, seule Hermione le savait.

Elle fixa la lettre durant un instant. La lettre expliquant qu'elle renonçait à lui. La lettre qui scellerait le destin de leur couple à jamais. Parce que Draco était en danger avec elle, parce que Draco ne pouvait pas trahir les Mangemorts en sortant avec une Sang-de-Bourbe, parce que Draco devait vivre.

 _ **Thème**_ _: Hermione doit quitter Draco pour sa protection_


	41. Chapter 41

**Confinement jour 41**

Il n'est pas encore minuit ! Donc on est encore officiellement aujourd'hui ! Alors je sais, vous en avez eu ce matin, mais ce matin c'était ceux d'hier, et là, ce sont ceux d'aujourd'hui, vous comprenez ? En gros on manque d'organisation par moment...

Enfin bref, toujours plus de drabbles !

Bonne lecture

 **Thème : Crise de colère**

* * *

 **Pauu-Aya**

\- TU ES RIDICULE ! s'exclama Harry en direction de son amant, debout au milieu de la chambre.

\- Je ne suis pas ridicule, siffla Severus entre ces dents, mais tu es-

Il fut interrompu par la porte qui s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître Lucius. L'homme leva un sourcil en apercevant les deux hommes, nus, au milieu de la pièce.

\- Un problème ?

\- Aucun, cingla Harry.

Un sourire en coin apparut sur le visage de l'aristocrate. Il referma la porte derrière lui et s'approcha du brun, l'encadrant entre ses bras. Lentement, il déposa un baiser dans son cou.

\- Si on réglait ça sur l'oreiller ? murmura-t-il sensuellement.

 _ **Thème **: HP/SS/LM_

* * *

 **AudeSnape**

\- Le vase de grand-mère, fit George, allongé dans l'herbe.

\- C'était le moins moche... murmura Fred à ses côtés.

Un léger bruit de transplanage se fit entendre non loin d'eux. Les jumeaux n'avaient pas besoin de tourner la tête pour savoir que c'était Bill qui revenait. Celui-ci s'approcha pour demander :

\- Maman est toujours à l'intérieur ?

\- Toujours à l'intérieur..

\- ... en train d'hurler…

\- ... et Papa qui essaie de la calmer.

Un bruit de vaisselle se fit entendre.

\- Le service en porcelaine ? Demanda Fred.

\- J'sais pas... Franchement Bill, quelle idée de présenter Fleur comme ta fiancée, tu savais pourtant qu'elle ne supporte pas les français !

 _ **Thème** : La première rencontre de Fleur Delacour et Molly Weasley !_

* * *

 **EpsilonSnape**

\- Et bien prends-le ! grogna Fridluva en faisant un signe brutal vers le petit géant qui se faisait encore brutalisé par les autres membres de la tribu.

\- Je... Je ne peux pas, souffla Hagrid, les yeux humides. Où j'pourrais l'mettre ? Le professeur Dumbledore pourrait m'virer pour ça...

\- Alors arrête de pleurer, petit humain et laisse-moi gérer ma tribu. Faible. Subir ou mourir. Mon fils ou pas.

\- Je savais même pas que j'avais un frère ! cria Hagrid à sa mère alors qu'il entendait un nouveau gémissement. STOP ! hurla-t-il en se retournant vivement.

 _ **Thème **: Hagrid décide de ramener son demi frère avec lui_


	42. Chapter 42

**Confinement J42**

Bonjour à tous et toutes,

On se retrouve avec le thème d'un lecteur/d'un lectrice ce matin ! Et oui, nous arrivions au bout de nos drabbles, nous avons donc fait une petite session d'écriture pour pouvoir continuer à vous offrir une publication par jour jusqu'à la fin du confinement !

Nous espérons que vous allez tous et toutes bien, merci encore pour vos reviews que nous lisons, sans exception, et merci pour vos propositions de thèmes !

A demain

 _ **Thème** : Un dragon, parce qu'ils sont trop rares (et géniaux)_

 _ **Donné par **: Abi Iob_

* * *

 **Pauu-Aya**

Convaincre le service du Ministère n'avait pas été facile et, par la suite, obtenir l'accord de l'organisme qui gérait leur dossier·avait été tout aussi compliqué. Pourtant, sept ans après avoir engagé les démarches, ils y étaient.

Charlie jeta un regard doux à son compagnon, plongeant dans les deux orbes émeraudes. La famille qu'ils avaient toujours souhaité prenait forme. Vivre dans une réserve de dragons, en Roumanie, avait été un frein indéniable et encore aujourd'hui, nombreux les considéraient comme fous. Mais eux savaient que c'était possible. Leur enfant grandirait entourée de dragons, avec eux, et elle baignerait dans cet environnement merveilleux.

* * *

 **Audesnape**

Harry avait un secret. Un énorme qu'il n'avait jamais révélé à qui que ce soit. Comme chaque dimanche, il rejoignit une clairière au nord de l'Angleterre et s'approcha de la grande masse mouvante qui reposait au sol.

\- Coucou pépette !

Un dragon, endormi, ouvrit un œil et leva sa tête. Ce n'était pas n'importe quel dragon, car c'était celui qui l'avait aidé à s'échapper de Gringotts. Il l'avait retrouvé et s'était attaché à cette créature, ce qui était réciproque.

\- As-tu une surprise pour moi ? demanda-t-il.

A ce moment là, une autre petite tête sortit de sous l'aile du dragon qui était en faite une dragonne.

* * *

 **EpsilonSnape**

 _\- L'un d'eux n'est pas à toi,_ siffla Harry

 _\- Pas à moi ?_

 _\- Il est doré, il n'est pas le tien. Laisse-moi le reprendre s'il te plait et tu seras renvoyé dans ton pays sans qu'aucun mal ne vous soit fait, à toi et tes petits._

Ce fut ainsi qu'Harry Potter gagna la première épreuve du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Cet affrontement fut bref, étonnant et sans aucune action, offrant aux spectateurs et au Ministère un bien pauvre spectacle, qui enterra définitivement l'utilisation de créatures dans tous concours.

Certes, les dragons étaient des reptiles, mais qui aurait pu croire qu'ils parlaient fourchelang ?


	43. Chapter 43

**Confinement jour 43**

Bonjour tout le monde !

On se retrouve pour un petit thème tout en douceur, un peu d'amour dans ce monde de brutes ;)

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et on se retrouve demain !

 **Thème : Romance**

* * *

 **Pauu-Aya**

Le Professeur McGonagall ne s'était jamais cachée de son orientation sexuelle. Elle avait su qu'elle aimait les femmes très tôt, pendant sa troisième année à Poudlard, alors qu'elle avait senti ses entrailles se serrer anormalement pour Elise Birath, la poursuiveuse de Serdaigle.

Elle avait par la suite connu différentes relations, découvrant le corps des femmes, et n'avait jamais cherché à remettre en question son orientation sexuelle.

Ca avait été bien des années après sa sortie de Poudlard que les choses avaient changé, alors qu'à trente-cinq ans, elle rencontrait Elphinstone, futur Ministre du départements des Lois magiques, et son futur mari.

 _ **Thème **: McGo se rend compte de sa bisexualité assez tardivement_

* * *

 **AudeSnape**

Hermione et Harry étaient tous les deux seuls dans la salle commune, à discuter devant un feu de cheminée :

\- Franchement Harry, tu pourrais dire son prénom !

\- C'est pas si facile que ça...

\- Je sais très bien qui c'est ! Tu m'as dit qu'elle est de Serdaigle, qu'elle est blonde, qu'elle est un peu à l'ouest... De toute façon, rien qu'avec tes regards, j'avais compris que tu étais tombé amoureux de Luna !

\- Non... ce n'est pas vrai, mentit effrontément Harry.

Hermione lui fit un grand sourire et sauta au cou de son ami :

\- Tu sais, Luna aussi t'aime bien !

 _ **Thème** : _Harry essaye de révéler le nom de la fille qu'il aime à Hermione, mais n'y arrive pas.

* * *

 **EpsilonSnape**

\- Je sais que la différence d'âge te fait peur, Teddy. Je sais que nous sommes dans des univers différents, voire clairement opposés. Je sais que mon père et ton tuteur se haïssent. Je sais que moi, Scorpius Malfoy, ne suis pas celui que tu avais imaginé pour toi… Mais je sais aussi que tu me regardes quand je ne le fais pas. Je sais que ta couleur préférée est celle de mes yeux. Je sais que tu vas à Pré-au-Lard lors des sorties de Poudlard, juste pour m'apercevoir. Et surtout, je sais que tu m'aimes autant que je t'aime.

 _ **Thème **: Déclaration d'amour de Scorpius à Teddy_


	44. Chapter 44

**Confinement jour 44**

Bonjour à tous !

On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour un petit thème lecteur ? Je vous annonce également que l'on a sorti hier soir une histoire (un Lurry) pour ceux que ça intéresse ! Voilà voilà !

Bonne lecture et à demain

 **Thème : La trahison des pains au chocolat**

 **Donné par : Abi Iob**

* * *

 **Pauu-Aya**

Harry, Ron et Hermione se regardaient, perdus, sans savoir comment réagir. Face à eux, une vingtaine d'elfes de maisons étaient en ébullition. Certains tentaient désespérément de se coincer les oreilles dans les fours, d'autres essayaient de se fracasser le crâne contre les murs, quelques-uns cherchaient à allumer les plaques de cuisson pour y apposer leurs mains. Si Hermione n'avait pas, quelques secondes plus tôt, jeté un sort qui empêchait les créatures de se faire mal, le château de Poudlard aurait dû se priver de ses cuisiniers pendant quelques temps.

\- Mais… intervint Hermione. Ils ont juste confondu pain au chocolat et croissants...

* * *

 **AudeSnape**

Harry regarda avec étonnement l'assiette que lui apporta Lucius.

\- Je… qu'as-tu donc préparé ? demanda le brun.

\- Ce que tu demandes depuis des semaines évidemment ! s'insurgea le blond.

Le Gryffondor regarda plus en détail ce que son amant lui avait préparé. Il y avait de nombreuses tranches de pain qui avaient été vraisemblablement trempées dans du chocolat fondu.

Harry chercha quelques instants à comprendre ce qu'il avait dans son assiette. Quand enfin il comprit, il lui sourit tendrement et lui dit :

\- Merci.

Il lui dirait un autre jour à quoi ressemblent des pains au chocolat, mais pas aujourd'hui.

* * *

 **EpsilonSnape**

Ron, abasourdi, regardait le sang et les dents éparpillés sur le sol.

Depuis sa naissance, il avait été bercé par les histoires sur les Moldus. L'ekleticité, les réseaux de telpersone et bien d'autres choses invraisemblables. Son père était si admiratif lorsqu'il parlait de toutes ces notions complètements impossibles à saisir pour lui. Ron avait été ravi d'apprendre à connaître Hermione, de voir que, effectivement, les Moldus étaient dotés d'une plus grande intelligence, d'un plus grand esprit de déduction.

Pourtant, toutes ses croyances s'effondraient en voyant le débat "Pain au chocolat/Chocolatine" qui agitait en ce moment Hermione et Justin Finch-Fletchley.


	45. Chapter 45

**Confinement jour 45**

Bonjour à tous !

On continue la publication, on ne peut toujours pas sortir de chez nous alors il faut continuer à s'occuper !

Je vous souhaite une bonne journée, une bonne lecture et à demain !

 **Thème : Animagus**

* * *

 **Pauu-Aya**

Minerva McGonagall était une professeur stricte mais juste, appréciée de la plupart de ses élèves. Elle ne faisait preuve d'aucune indulgence supplémentaire face aux Gryffondor, et les autres maisons l'appréciaient pour ça. Âgée de quatre-vingt-huit ans, elle enseignait la Métamorphose avec la même passion qu'à ses débuts.

Minerva avait cependant un vice caché, que peu de gens connaissaient. Quelque chose qu'elle aimait par-dessus tout. Elle adorait prendre sa forme de chat, se tapir dans l'ombre dans un couloir et attendre…

Quand Miss Teigne montrait le bout de son museau, l'Animagus surgissait, le poil hérissé et feulant, faisant déguerpir la chatte.

 _ **Thème **: McGonagall s'amuse à faire peur avec son animagus_

* * *

 **AudeSnape**

\- Vous pensez que Dumbledore est un animagus lui aussi ? demanda Ron en voyant Sirius se retransformer en humain sous ses yeux à Square Grimmaurd.

\- C'est un grand sorcier, il en aurait le pouvoir... pour autant, je ne pense pas l'avoir vu se transformer, dit Hermione, songeuse.

\- C'est un animagus, mais il ne se transforme plus, expliqua Sirius.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda Harry, prenant enfin part à la discussion.

\- Trop dangereux.

\- Dangereux ? C'est un dragon ? Un truc venimeux ? s'excita Ron.

\- Non. Trop dangereux pour lui ! Il a failli se faire écraser la seule fois où il s'est transformé.

\- C'est quoi ? demanda Hermione.

\- Une araignée.

 _ **Thème** : L'animagus de Dumby. Donné par Epsi._

* * *

 **EpsilonSnape**

Sirius se baladait tranquillement aux abords de la forêt interdite, comme il avait l'habitude de le faire chaque nuit. C'était son moment calme, ou il pouvait réfléchir et faire des choix. Cette fois-ci cependant, ses pensées furent interrompues par des petits bruits de sabot.

Sortant de derrière les arbres, un Sombral. Beau. Grand. Sombre.

Sirius s'approcha doucement de l'animal pour frotter son encolure, récoltant un hennissement ravi. Peut-être que ce bel équidé pourrait être une oreille attentive pour lui... Peut-être qu'il pourrait alléger son cœur...

Alors, Sirius commença à parler, ignorant que Severus Snape, avait suivi le même apprentissage que lui : l'animagie.

 _ **Thème **: A Poudlard, Sirius fait une rencontre étonnante_


	46. Chapter 46

**Confinement jour 46**

Bonjour à tous,

On se retrouve pour un nouveau thème lecteur aujourd'hui ! On espère que tout va bien pour vous !

On vous souhaite une bonne lecture et à demain !

 **Thème : Les capacité émotionnelles d'une petite cuillère en argent**

 **Donné par : Abi Iob**

* * *

 **Pauu-Aya**

Harry était assis dans l'un des fauteuils de la Salle Commune des Gryffondor, lisant un article sur la récente victoire des Vagabonds de Wigtown, quand Ron passa le portrait de la Grosse Dame. Le brun releva le regard vers son meilleur ami et fronça les sourcils en apercevant l'air profondément ennuyé du roux.

\- Un problème Ron ?

Ron acquiesça, le regard au loin.

\- Harry… tu crois que les cuillères en argent et les cuillères en or sont pareilles ?

\- De quoi tu parles vieux ?

\- Hermione a dit que j'avais la capacité émotionnelle d'une petite cuillère… mais une cuillère en argent ou en or ?

* * *

 **AudeSnape**

Ron regardait sa cuillère en argent avec attention. Il la fixait depuis tellement longtemps que Molly posa une main sur son épaule et le secoua légèrement en lui demandant :

\- Tout va bien Ronnie ?

\- Tu crois qu'une cuillère ça pleure maman ? questionna-t-il en la regardant.

Molly s'assit auprès de son fils et secoua la tête de négation.

\- Un jour, Hermione m'a dit que j'avais les capacités émotionnelles d'une petite cuillère. Sauf qu'une cuillère ça ne pleure pas et moi je n'arrête pas de pleurer…

Molly ne sut quoi répondre.

\- Fred me manque Maman. Tellement que j'aimerais être cette cuillère en argent.

* * *

 **EpsilonSnape**

\- Je croyais m'en être débarrassé, sanglota Hermione.

Harry la serra dans ses bras, comprenant son mal-être. Il embrassa ses cheveux, caressant doucement son dos, murmurant des paroles réfortantes. Il ne savait absolument pas quoi faire pour elle. Draco l'avait quittée pour partir élever des Niffleurs Tibétains au Chili. Et elle était inconsolable. Pourtant, ils n'étaient ensemble que depuis quelques semaines et Harry ne comprenait pas pourquoi Hermione le prenait tant à coeur. Mais son passé amoureux était si tumultueux, finissant toujours très mal, c'était peut-être normal...

\- Harry, murmura-t-elle. Je crois que je l'ai rendu idiot. J'ai… la malédiction de la cuillère…


	47. Chapter 47

**Confinement jour 47**

" _Je vais bien tout va bien, je suis gai, tout me plait, je ne vois pas, pas pourquoi, pourquoi ça n'irait pas !_ "

Bonne lecture et à demain !

 **Thème : Tout avouer…**

* * *

 **Pauu-Aya**

\- Potter était…, commença le blond. Non… Harry.

Draco savait que tous les personnes présentes ici s'attendaient à ce qu'il crache sur le brun, décédé quelques jours plus tôt lors d'une mission, à trente ans. Cependant, s'ils avaient fait attention, ils auraient vu la douleur infinie qui brillait dans ses yeux.

\- Harry et moi… nous nous sommes aimés. Chaque jour, chaque heure, chaque minute, depuis cinq ans, en silence, dans l'ombre.

Une larme coula sur sa joue mais il s'en moquait, comme il se moquait des visages estomaqués qui le regardaient désormais.

\- Le perdre est pour moi la pire des épreuves.

 _ **Thème **: Le jour de l'enterrement de Harry, Draco craque et révèle qu'ils étaient en couple_

* * *

 **AudeSnape**

\- On m'a d'abord dit que je devrais t'écrire une lettre... Puis je me suis rappelé qu'Errol ne trouverait sûrement pas ta maison, idiot comme il est. Alors je me suis dit que j'allais t'envoyer un patronus. Mais au dernier moment, j'ai trouvé ça lâche et j'ai laissé tomber... Alors je suis là, devant toi, pour te dire que cela fait trois ans que je te regarde et t'admire. Trois ans qui j'espérais éteindraient mes sentiments pour toi mais n'ont fait que les multiplier. Alors voilà : Je t'aime.

Bill regardait Pauu Aya, les yeux brillants et le cœur plus léger.

 _ **Thème** : Bill se déclare à une femme qu'il a toujours regardé de loin. (AudeSnape : Ouais ouais, vous étonnez pas, on s'écrit entre nous parfois, des conneries tout ça xD Normalement il y a d'autres drabbles ainsi avec nos noms dedans, alors ne vous étonnez pas !)_

* * *

 **EpsilonSnape**

Godric déposa le crocus sur la magnifique pierre tombale en marbre noir. Il poussa un soupir et se mit à genoux, à même le sol.

\- Comment en est-on arrivé là Salazar... Je ne comprends pas. Les premières années étaient tellement belles. Et puis cette folie... Qu'est-ce qui nous a pris ? Les disputes, les bagarres, les duels... Rien n'en valait la peine. Rien ne valait la peine de te perdre.

Se penchant plus bas, il posa ses lèvres sur la pierre gelée et murmura :

\- Je t'ai tellement aimé...

 _ **Thème **: Godric va sur la tombe de Salazar_


	48. Chapter 48

**Confinement jour 48**

Bonjour à tous et toutes ! Aujourd'hui encore un thème d'une de nos lectrices :) merci pour vos idées ! Bonne soirée et à bientôt !

 _ **Thème**_ _**: Et si le rose disparaissait, comment Ombrage le vivrait ?**_

 _ **Donné par**_ _**: Lamourloi**_

* * *

 **Pauu-Aya**

\- Tu crois qu'elle va rester longtemps comme ça ? souffla Fred à son frère, sans détourner son regard du parchemin devant eux.

\- Aucune idée, répondit George sur le même ton.

\- Ca fait combien de temps là ?  
\- Trois heures.

Deux ricanements identiques s'élevèrent. Sur la carte des Maraudeurs, emprunté à Harry pour l'occasion, le nom de "Dolores Ombrage", inscrit juste devant son armoire, restait immobile.

\- Demander à Dobby de mettre ton mélange de Doxycide et de pigmentine noire dans la lessive de Ombrage était une merveilleuse idée frérot.

\- Ton idée de rajouter de la poudre de Bézoard était tout aussi merveilleuse frérot.

* * *

 **AudeSnape**

Harry entra dans la salle de cours de défense contre les forces du mal et observa les murs, entièrement roses. Il ne put s'empêcher de grimacer à la vue de cette couleur unie, beaucoup trop présente.

\- Il se passe quoi ici ? demanda-t-il.

N'importe où ses yeux se posaient, ce rose était présent et lui agressait la vue. De plus, un sort automatique colora son uniforme dans la même teinte que les murs. Neville s'approcha de lui et lui murmura dans l'oreille :

\- J'ai entendu des membres de la brigade inquisitoriale dire qu'Ombrage avait rêvé cette nuit que le rose n'existait plus et que depuis, elle angoisse et en veut partout.

* * *

 **EpsilonSnape**

\- Non.

Severus était debout, au milieu de son laboratoire, le dos droit, les yeux plissés et regardait la petite femme.

\- Si.

Severus inspira calmement. Il sentait des gouttes de transpiration se former à la surface de son épiderme. Un tic nerveux agita sa paupière gauche, alors que sa cuisse droite commençait à le démanger de façon presque obsessionnelle.

\- Non, répéta-t-il.

\- Si, répéta le petite femme terne qui le regardait d'en bas.

\- Bien Dolorès ! craqua-t-il finalement. Je vais essayer de recréer cette fichue couleur à base de potion ! Mais je vous préviens si la moindre chose rose approche de près ou de loin mon bureau, je fais exploser ce maudit château !


	49. Chapter 49

**Confinement jour 49**

Aujourd'hui... on pleure ! Allez, sortez les mouchoirs ! Ou alors on s'énerve, ça dépend comment chacun réagit ! Qui a un puching-ball chez lui ? (et je ne parle pas des enfants ni des époux, épouses, compagnons, sœurs, frères... rien d'humain quoi ! La violence, c'est mal )

A demain, pour un thème un peu plus léger !

 _ **Thème**_ _**: Drame familial**_

* * *

 **Pauu-Aya**

\- Hermione, souffla Harry en tendant une main vers sa meilleure amie.

Le mouvement de recul qu'eut la Gryffondor blessa Harry encore plus que son silence.

\- Je suis toujours le même 'Mione, murmura-t-il difficilement. C'est toujours moi et-

\- Tais-toi, fit la brune, en secouant la tête.

Un éclat d'aversion traversa le regard de la jeune femme. Elle ouvrit la bouche, comme pour dire autre chose, puis la referma. Brusquement, elle tourna le dos à Harry et s'éloigna, laissant le garçon seul dans la Salle Commune.

\- Je suis juste gay 'Mione… pas un monstre, termina Harry, bien qu'elle ne pût pas l'entendre.

 _ **Thème**_ _:_ _Harry annonce son homosexualité à Hermione_

* * *

 **AudeSnape**

Molly caressait Pattenrond, le regard fixé sur l'extérieur. Elle gardait le chat de son fils, Ron, et sa femme le temps de leurs vacances. Son ronronnement avait le don de l'apaiser. Comme à cet instant, alors qu'elle attendait George pour manger.

Elle n'arrivait plus à le regarder dans les yeux et à rester aimable envers lui.

Elle se trouvait ignoble.

A cause du fait qu'elle aurait préféré que ce soit Fred qui reste en vie, et pas George.

Ce dernier venait ce midi et ce pour la dernière fois. Car il n'en pouvait plus d'entendre sa mère murmurer en larmes :

\- Pourquoi c'est toi qui est en vie ?

 _ **Thème :**_ _Molly préfère l'un de ses enfants_

* * *

 **EpsilonSnape**

\- Tu te moques de moi ? haleta Blaise.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda sa mère, le regardant à travers le miroir.

Elle ajusta sa robe, réhaussant sa poitrine généreuse dans son corsage serré.

Blaise la regarda avec dégoût. Elle portait une robe longue blanche, comme pour ses cinq premiers mariages. Elle lui annonçait maintenant que le sixième aurait lieu aujourd'hui, avec un homme qu'il ne connaissait même pas. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était retrouver les bras de Draco, ses yeux, ses lèvres...

\- J'me tire, traîna-t-il avant de sortir, les mains dans les poches, nonchalant.

 _ **Thème**_ _: La mère de Blaise lui annonce son sixième mariage_


	50. Chapter 50

**Confinement jour 50**

Aujourd'hui : un peu d'humour, après 50 jours de confinement, on en a bien besoin !

Merci à Lamourloi pour son thème !

Portez vous bien

 _ **Thème**_ _**: Une surprise pour Voldychou**_

 _ **Donné par**_ _**: Lamourloi**_

* * *

 **Pauu-Aya**

Un silence de plomb régnait dans la salle de réunion des Mangemorts tandis que ces derniers n'osaient esquisser le moindre mouvement. Au bout de la pièce, Voldemort tenait dans l'une de ses mains une enveloppe, sur laquelle "Surprise" était écrit en lettres italiques, et des tics nerveux parcouraient son visage. Le Mage noir avait pris le temps de lire le contenu de cette dernière alors que ses fidèles s'installaient autour de la table. Tous avaient été surpris de l'y voir sortir un parchemin au couleur de bonbon, rose parsemée de coeurs violets.

\- Voldychou ? lut Voldemort, la voix basse et menaçante.

* * *

 **AudeSnape**

\- Je crains ne pas comprendre votre demande. Non, plutôt je crains l'avoir compris, grogna Severus en se massant les tempes.

Harry posa la petite boîte qu'il tenait dans ses mains sur le bureau de son professeur et recula d'un pas.

\- C'est juste que personnellement, avant d'arriver à Poudlard, je n'ai jamais su ce que c'était que d'avoir un cadeau pour mon anniversaire et… quelque chose me dit que Voldemort également, expliqua Harry.

\- Potter, tous vos neurones ont-ils grillé pour que vous vouliez que je donne un gâteau d'anniversaire au Seigneur des Ténèbres ?

\- Je… euh… ça me semblait une bonne idée.

* * *

 **EpsilonSnape**

Enfin… Tom touchait au but, ayant enfin la clé pour clore cette prophétie. Cette minable prophétie qui dirigeait sa vie et qui le rendait faible aux yeux des autres. Au nom de quoi une vulgaire Pythie pouvait décider s'il était mortel ? Non… Il ne le serait pas. Et il le prouverait à tout le monde en éliminant Harry Potter, celui qui serait, soit disant, son égal.

Un rire cruel s'échappa de ses lèvres.

Il venait de tuer ses parents. Plus rien ne l'empêchait de s'en prendre au garçon qui…

Tom s'arrêta devant le berceau.

Harry Potter était une fille.


	51. Chapter 51

**Confinement jour 51**

 _Bonjour ! C'est la première fois que c'est moi (Epsi) qui publie les drabbles ! J'espère que je ne me suis pas gourée dans la mise en page, et que vous remarquerez de ce fait à quel point mes deux coupines sont géniales de s'occuper de tout d'habitude ! Bon 51ème jour de confinement !_

 _Bon ok... Il est bientôt 23h... Mais ca laisse toujours une heure de ce 51ème jour de confinement, et j'espère que cette heure se passera bien xD_

 _ **Thème**_ _**:**_ _On peut essayer..._

* * *

 **Pauu-Aya**

\- Potter, sors avec moi.

Théo regardait sur le côté, d'un air vaguement ennuyé, les mains dans les poches. Il ne vit donc pas l'air franchement étonné du Gryffondor, ceux désarçonnés des autres rouge et or et ceux hilares des vert et argent.

\- Tu veux que je sorte avec toi Nott ?

\- Non, répondit le Serpentard.

Harry haussa un sourcil.

\- Mais tu me demandes de sortir avec toi ?

\- Ouais.

Un silence suivit la réponse de Théo. Ce dernier semblait agacé, comme s'il perdait son temps.

\- Okay.

Le Serpentard se tourna vivement vers Harry, les yeux écarquillés.

\- Quoi ?

\- Okay, répéta Harry. Sortons ensemble.

 _ **Thème**_ _:_ _La mise en couple de Harry et Théo (AudeSnape : Normalement, ce drabble est censé vous dire quelque chose… Epsi : Si ce n'est pas le cas, allé vite lire les histoires de Pauu-Aya !)_

 **AudeSnape**

Harry avait les joues rouges. Il était extrêmement gêné et n'avait qu'une envie : se rhabiller et partir d'ici. Sauf que son sort en était décidé autrement. Cédric voulait absolument lui montrer comment ouvrir ce satané œuf ! Mais Harry ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi il devait être nu dans la baignoire... et devant lui

\- Harry, donne-moi l'œuf.

Le Gryffondor mit plusieurs minutes avant de lui tendre car la relique en or était la seule chose qui cachait ses parties intimes.

\- Alors regarde, je te montre...

Aucun des deux garçons ne vit l'air intéressé de Mimi Geignarde. Décidément, elle aimait beaucoup parcourir les canalisations.

 _ **Thème :**_ _Et si Cédric avait tenu à accompagner Harry dans la salle de bain des préfets... Juste pour lui montrer…_

 **EpsilonSnape**

Albus avait les yeux brillant. Le silence régnait dans la Grande Salle et tous les yeux des élèves et des professeurs étaient braqués sur lui. Lui ne regardait que les billes bleues face à lui.

\- Minnie... Peut-être sommes nous un peu vieux pour cela, mais qu'importe. Nous n'avons qu'une vie n'est-ce pas ?

Il fit un petit signe et Severus, grognant, se leva violemment de sa chaise pour contourner la table et attrapa le bras du vieil homme qui mit un genoux à terre.

\- Minerva McGonagall, veux tu m'épouser ?

 _ **Thème**_ _: Déclaration au milieu de la Grande Salle_


	52. Chapter 52

**Confinement jour 52**

Alors, cette publication par Epsilon ? Ça s'est bien passé ? Pas trop déstabilisés ? Je suis sûre qu'elle a fait du bon travail !

Une bonne soirée à tous et à demain !

 _ **Thème**_ _**: Confinés à Poudlard pour cause de Dragoncelle, comment s'occuper ?**_

 _ **Donné par**_ _**: Lamourloi**_

* * *

 **Pauu-Aya**

\- Harry, appela Hermione en entrant dans la salle commune, est-ce que tu-

\- SHHHHHHT !

La brune s'arrêta brusquement et releva la tête de son livre. Devant elle, une vingtaine de rouge et or l'observèrent plusieurs secondes, le regard noir, puis se détournèrent d'elle.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? chuchota-t-elle à Ginny quand elle fut près de son amie.

\- Concours d'échec, répondit la rousse sur le même ton. Ron joue dix parties en même temps, depuis deux heures.

Hermione jeta un regard mi-blasé mi-impressionné à Ron. Au moins, les élèves de Gryffondors étaient occupés à autre chose que de se plaindre du confinement.

* * *

 **AudeSnape**

Albus cocha la petite case qui était inscrite sur son papier et regarda autour de lui. Le calme régnait au sein du château. Ce n'était pas dû aux vacances, mais à la dragoncelle. Tout le monde avait été mis en confinement pour la sécurité de chacun.

Cependant, tout le monde s'ennuyait et s'occupait comme il le pouvait. Rusard triait ses chaînes dans son bureau, Minerva demandait à Severus de lui brosser son poil tous les jours et lui s'était donné une tâche importante : parler à tous les tableaux du château au moins une fois par jour.

\- Bonjour Damara, salua-t-il en s'approchant d'un autre.

* * *

 **EpsilonSnape**

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? chuchota Ronald depuis son lit, un mètre cinquante plus loin que le sien.

\- J'écris, répondit Harry sans lever les yeux de son parchemin, trempant sa plume de manière frénétique dans le flacon d'encre à côté de lui.

\- Tu écris quoi ? demanda Ron, redressant son buste pour essayer de voir le texte.

\- Je sais pas, répondit vivement le Survivant. Dans mon école d'avant, il y avait trois filles. Je leur invente des histoires, des relations… Je… Je m'occupe… Comme je peux… dit-il, défait.

\- Donc tu écris une sorte de fanfiction sur Pauline, Audrey et Clémence, c'est ça ?


	53. Chapter 53

**Confinement jour 53**

Psssst, on a oublié de publier hier, alors euh bah... double dose aujourd'hui !

Bonne lecture et à tout de suite !

 **Thème : WTF ?!**

* * *

 **Pauu-Aya**

\- Endoloris, murmura machinalement Voldemort, assis dans son trône de fer, sa tête reposant dans sa main.

Un éclair bleu nuit sortit de la baguette du sorcier avant de frapper le jeune moldu devant lui.

\- Endoloris, répéta-t-il. Endoloris. Endoloris

A quelques mètres du Mage Noir, plusieurs Mangemorts tiraient à la courte paille qui irait annoncer au Lord la mauvaise nouvelle du jour. Il n'était jamais bon de déranger leur Maître, encore moins quand il s'ennuyait. Aucun d'eux ne voulait se retrouver à la place de la victime, subissant les sorts Doloris à répétition, portant lunettes et perruque, déguisé en Harry Potter.

 _ **Thème **: Voldemort s'ennuie au manoir des Malfoy_

* * *

 **AudeSnape**

\- Ce n'est pas une bonne idée Scorpius !

\- Pourquoi ?

Le garçon leva ses yeux gris vers son père. Il trouvait son idée très bonne.

\- C'est un animal qui fait beaucoup de bruit. Imagine la nuit !

\- Je le mettrai dehors !

Drago soupira et chercha d'autres arguments.

\- C'est un animal qui peut déféquer sur tes cours !

\- Je sortirai pas mes cours avec lui.

\- Et sur toi !

\- Je ferai attention.

Pour la première fois, Scorpius vit un regard de détresse de la part de son père. Regard qui dévia vers l'animal en cage. Pourquoi son fils avait dû choisir une mouette pour sa rentrée à Poudlard ?

 _ **Thème** : Scorpius Malefoy a choisi un animal particulier pour sa rentrée en première année de Poudlard.. une mouette !_

* * *

 **EpsilonSnape**

\- Draco ? haleta Lucius.

En ouvrant la porte de la chambre de son fils, il l'avait trouvé dans une position forte compromettante et le véritable problème était la personne avec qui il pratiquait ces acrobaties.

\- Père ?! s'exclama Draco en replaçant les couvertures.

\- Je pense qu'il est tant de t'apprendre que j'ai un frère dont je ne t'ai jamais parlé car il a été renié à ses treize ans à cause de ses excentricités. Il a eu une fille, Miss Lovegood est ta cousine Draco, assena-t-il froidement.

\- Les Nargols nous soutiennent... déclara Luna d'une voix fluette.

Draco ne prit pas le temps d'y réfléchir, il haussa les épaules et se jeta à nouveau sur la jeune femme qu'il aimait tant.

 _ **Thème **: Lucius découvre que son fils sort avec Luna_


	54. Chapter 54

**Confinement jour 54**

Et donc voici les vrais drabbles d'aujourd'hui (non pas que ceux d'avant étaient pas des vrais drabbles, mais c'étaient les vrais drabbles d'hier ! Enfin vous me comprenez (ou pas)).

On a également une annonce ! Lundi, le déconfinement commence, on va donc stopper les publications journalières après le 11 mai. Il y a donc encore deux jours de publication et après, on reviendra (ne vous inquiétez pas, on ne vous oublie pas !) mais moins régulièrement !

Mais pour le moment, on est encore chez nous, alors nous vous souhaitons une bonne lecture et à demain !

 **Thème : Ah ! La famille !**

* * *

 **Pauu-Aya**

Draco marchait dans les rues de Londres, un air renfrogné sur le visage. Il sortait du Ministère après une réunion longue et fatigante et avait quitté le bureau rapidement, évitant ses collègues et son chef.

Ses pas le menèrent jusqu'à un immeuble sorcier devant lequel il s'arrêta. Levant les yeux, Draco vit de la lumière au quatrième étage. Un léger sourire courba ses lèvres. Dans ces moments, il n'y avait qu'une seule personne qu'il souhaitait voir.

Il avait à peine atteint le palier de son appartement que la porte en bois s'ouvrait, laissant apparaître une petite tête blonde ébouriffée.

\- Papa !

 _ **Thème **: Draco est associable parfois, dans ces moments là, il accepte de parler qu'à une seule personne_

* * *

 **AudeSnape**

George était tranquillement assis dans son jardin quand un inconnu transplana à quelques mètres de lui.

Réflexe de guerre, il sortit aussitôt sa baguette. Le nouveau venu avait le visage défiguré, certaines parties de son visage étaient encore tuméfiées par ce qui semblait être une ancienne brûlure. Sur son crâne, ne restait qu'une petite touffe de cheveux roux.

\- Je... je suis là.

Le corps de Fred Weasley n'avait jamais été retrouvé après la dernière bataille. George était son jumeau, et au fond de lui, il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas être mort.

Et lorsqu'il le prit dans ses bras, il sut qu'il avait raison.

 _ **Thème** : Fred réapparaît deux ans après sa mort_

* * *

 **EpsilonSnape**

Le silence régnait dans la Grande Salle. Un silence si pesant qu'il en était oppressant. Il durait depuis plusieurs secondes déjà. En réalité, depuis la simple phrase prononcée par l'inconnu qui était apparu par magie au milieu de la salle de repas à Poudlard.

Harry regarda la table des professeurs, fixant l'homme blond qui enseignait maintenant la défense contre les forces du mal, les lèvres entrouvertes. Harry avait l'air hagard et ne comprenait pas comment le visage de cet homme pouvait être de marbre alors que cette phrase résonnait inlassablement dans son esprit :

 _\- Je suis Salazar Potter. Le fils de Lucius Malfoy et Harry Potter._

 _ **Thème **: Lucius et Harry rencontrent leur fils_


	55. Chapter 55

**Confinement jour 55**

Bonjour tout le monde !

Mais ne serait-ce pas le dernier jour de confinement ? (en tout cas pour la France) Mais si !

Bonne lecture et à demain pour le dernier jour de publication journalière !

 **Thème : On s'marre (après 55 jours de confinement, on en a besoin)**

* * *

 **Pauu-Aya**

 _Ô ridicules troncs ! Torses dignes des masques !_

 _Ô pauvres corps tordus, maigres, ventrus ou flasques,_

Harry gémit, comme bon nombre d'élèves du château, et se cacha la tête dans ses bras, souhaitant plus fort que jamais que Dumbledore devint muet.

\- Je n'en peux plus de ses poèmes…

\- Ils sont… originaux, tenta Hermione, une grimace sur le visage.

\- Originaux ? s'exclama Ron. Monstrueux oui. Un jour ça parle de virginité, un autre de masturbation… on dirait qu'il veut nous faire un cours d'éducation sexuelle.

 _Et vous, femmes, hélas ! Pâles comme des cierges,_

 _Que ronge et que nourrit la débauche, et vous, vierges…_

 _ **Thème **: Albus lit des poèmes dans la grande Salle_

* * *

 **AudeSnape**

\- Arrête de baisser ta baguette ! s'énerva Remus.

Il devait entraîner Harry avec la guerre qui se profilait à l'horizon. Alors il faisait quelques duels avec lui. Néanmoins, Remus avait remarqué qu'il avait la mauvaise habitude après chaque sort, de baisser sa baguette, faire un tour de poignet et de la relever.

\- Je sais que le stress te donne des tocs mais là, tu dois vraiment faire quelque chose. Je veux bien me taire sur le fait que tu dois passer chaque porte du pied droit et tremper trois fois ta plume avant d'écrire mais pas ça ! Je vois mal Voldemort attendre après chaque sort.

 _ **Thème** : Harry a un toc, et c'est Remus qui le découvre_

* * *

 **EpsilonSnape**

\- Tu m'as trahi ! hurla Harry, les larmes dévalant le long de ses joues.

Il courait dans le couloir, se dirigeant vers les escaliers qu'il dévala quatre à quatre, voulant enfin quitter cet endroit de malheur. Quitter cet homme qui lui faisait tant de mal. La vue brouillée, il faillit tomber mais fut retapé par des bras forts et fut plaqué contre le torse solide de son époux, qu'il entendit soupirer.

\- Oui, j'ai fini le pot de pâte à tartiner, mais ce sont tes hormones qui parlent Harry. Je t'en achèterai demain, déclara Lucius en embrassant doucement son front.

 _ **Thème **: Trahison_


	56. Chapter 56

**Déconfinement jour 1**

Aujourd'hui, nous pouvons désormais sortir de chez nous. C'est donc une bonne journée pour vous remercier. Merci à vous d'être venu à chaque chapitre, d'avoir pris le temps de nous lire, voire de nous écrire une review, nous permettant ainsi d'avoir le sourire. On aura ainsi passé un confinement un peu tous ensemble et on aura partagé 46 jours ensemble (et oui, on a commencé qu'au jour 10…). **Merci à vous tous !**

Il y a également une nouvelle histoire sur le compte Aupaupsi qui s'appelle " **Le vestiaire** ", n'hésitez pas à y jeter un œil (ou même deux !) !

Et sinon, bah… on se dit à la prochaine ! On se retrouvera dans quelques jours (semaines) ici ou sur une autre histoire sur le compte Aupaupsi ou sur nos comptes respectifs !

Bonne lecture et à la prochaine !

 **Thème : Hermione**

* * *

 **Pauu-Aya**

Alors qu'Hermione passait ses doigts dans la chevelure rousse et soyeuse à ses côtés, la Gryffondor se demanda encore une fois si ce qu'elle faisait était un crime.

Son cœur s'emballa à cette pensée. Elle se rappela, comme à chaque fois, qu'elle n'avait pas choisi de remonter dans le temps, ni demandé à atterrir à l'époque des Mauraudeurs.

Lentement, elle déposa un baiser léger sur le front de celle qui dormait à ses côtés, insouciante des questions qui traversaient l'esprit d'Hermione.

Non… elle n'était pas coupable. Après tout, la brune n'avait jamais demandé à tomber amoureuse de Lily Potter.

 _ **Thème **: Hermione remonte le temps et à un coup de foudre pour Lily Potter._

* * *

 **AudeSnape**

\- Je sais que tu ne crois pas aux Héliopathes, mais je te jure que ces créatures sont réelles !

\- Luna… soupira Hermione.

\- Et il y a beaucoup d'homosexualité chez ces animaux car ils n'ont pas besoin de se reproduire. De plus, les couples sont immortels chez eux.

\- Luna, je ne comprends pas où tu veux en venir.

\- En plus d'être des esprits de feu, leur flamme brûle de plus belle quand ils trouvent leur âme-sœur.

\- Luna, dis-moi clairement pourquoi tu es venue !

\- Je suis comme un Héliopathe Hermione ! Ma flamme brûle de plus belle pour toi.

 _ **Thème** : Luna annonce à Hermione qu'elle est gay et que celle qu'elle désire, c'est elle._

* * *

 **EpsilonSnape**

\- Je savais que c'était une mauvaise idée... , souffla Harry, la tête entre ses mains.

\- Mais... Comment…, bafouilla Ronald.

\- C'était une mauvaise idée ! Point final !

Un ricanement derrière eux les fit se retourner. Ils virent Draco Malfoy, avec un sourire narquois sur le visage, regardant la scène comme tous les autres élèves réunis.

\- Ce n'était qu'une bièreaubeurre…, souffla Ron en se tournant à nouveau vers sa petite amie, ivre, qui tentait de mettre en pratique ses cours d'escalades de cet été sur la tour d'astronomie.

Bientôt, elle serait à quarante centimètres... Peut-être…

 _ **Thème **: Après un stage d'escalade pendant ses vacances, Hermione se dit que tenter l'escalade de la tour d'Astronomie ne serait pas mal_


	57. Chapter 57

_Bonjour à tous !_

 _Que ça fait longtemps que nous nous sommes pas vus ! Il était temps de remettre trois petits drabbles pour que vous nous oubliez pas !_

 _N'hésitez pas également à aller faire un tour sur nos profils respectifs également ! Il y a eu des publications aujourd'hui sur nos trois profils : EpsilonSnape (_ **Le monde de couleurs** _), Pauu-Aya (_ **Défi, nouvelles et tranches de vie** _) et AudeSnape (_ **Un binôme inséparable** _)._

 _J'espère aussi que vous allez tous bien et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture,_

 _A la prochaine_

 **Thème : Amour**

* * *

 **Pauu-Aya**

\- AIMER ! JUSQU'À L'IMPOSSIBLEEEEEEUH ! AIMMMMMEEERRR ! SE DIIIIRE QUE C'EST POSSIBLEUH ! AIIIIIMMMEERRR

\- Ron…

\- Oui mon pote ?

\- Qui a fait boire Draco comme ça ?

\- Euh…

\- Qui ?

\- Il est possible... mais seulement un tout petit peu que Fred et George aient glissé du Whisky dans son jus de citrouille.

Harry se passa la main sur son visage de lassitude.

\- Draco ne supporte pas l'alcool vous le savez !

\- Hé ! J'ai rien fait moi !

Le regard noir que lui jeta son meilleur ami fit taire Ron. Harry n'eut seulement pas le temps d'en rajouter car Draco s'était approché de lui.

\- HARRY ! JE T'AIIIIIIIIIMEEUUUUH ! COMMME UN FOU !

 _ **Thème **: Draco avoue son amour à Harry._

* * *

 **AudeSnape**

\- Je vais appeler le médecin ! paniqua Harry en sortant sa baguette.

\- Calme-toi, dit Lucius en lui attrapant son arme des mains.

\- Tu as de la fièvre c'est ça ?

Harry posa une main douce sur son front et remarqua qu'il n'était pas chaud.

\- Ou alors tu hallucines ? proposa-t-il.

\- Je ne suis pas malade, je n'ai pas de fièvre, je n'hallucine pas ! Pourquoi insinues-tu cela ?

\- Parce que tu es Lucius Malefoy et qu'en cinq ans de relation tu ne m'as jamais dit "Je t'aime" et aujourd'hui tu me le dis ? Quelque chose ne va pas !

\- Je t'aime, répéta Lucius avant d'embrasser son amant.

 _ **Thème** : Harry Potter/Lucius Malefoy (défi donné sur le discord "Les défis du démon")_

* * *

 **EpsilonSnape**

Harry resserra sa cravate, déglutissant bruyamment. Il savait que c'était idiot, mais il était incroyablement nerveux.

Il regarda autours de lui, s'assurant qu'il avait bien pensé à tout. La table ronde était recouverte d'une nappe élégante. Les couverts étaient innombrable, chaque plat étant mangé avec une fourchette différente, et dans un ordre précis. Il y avait des roses et des camélias, des bougies, une musique douce...

Il mit la main dans la poche de son costume pour s'assurer que le dernier élément était présent.

\- Bonjour Draco, dit-il lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, tout en resserrant ses doigts sur le petit écrin de velours.

 _ **Thème **: Fluffy Drarry_


End file.
